Destiny
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Reanna Masen, moved to Sunnydale in hopes of living a normal life. But when the dead keep rising and more battles that need fighting continue to ruin her life – she'll never catch a break. So, what happens when she realises there really is no out to this life – her 'Destiny' has already been chosen for her whether she likes it or not. She's {The Vampire Slayer}.
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth - Part 1

**Disclaimer – I only own my own characters, nothing from the actual show and beyond. Boo. {If you haven't already noticed – I'm actually using the same brother (He's younger in this Fanfic) and sister from a previous Fanfic – Mermaid Magic. (They are not connected (or crossover) in anyway though!)}**

**Scene Break - ~ 1 ~**

**Summary: ****Reanna Masen, moved to Sunnydale in hopes of living a normal life. But when the dead keep rising and more battles that need fighting continue to ruin her life – she'll never catch a break. So, what happens when she realises there really is no out to this life – her 'Destiny' has already been chosen for her whether she likes it or not. She's {The Vampire Slayer}.**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic | Destiny | Welcome to the Hellmouth – Part 1**

Reanna tossed and turned in her white puffy sheets, a thin layer of sweat rolling down her forehead as images filled her mind. The dark blue detailed duvet latching to her skin as the material started to stick to her slightly soaked skin.

_A cavern with a hundred different lanterns and candles scattered around the dark; dank room. A cold shiver strained down the spine of everyone who would witness the gore, the place filled with evil beyond imagine – death awaits anyone who enters._

The blonde groaned in her sleep; her lips pursing in distress as the images continue to bombard her head.

_Dozens of graveyards and tombstones flashed before her, all different shapes and sizes – the mausoleum angels sending messages beyond the graves. Different demons and monsters showing themselves in their true glory – masses of disassembled bodies starting to pile up into the hundreds._

_A book with the title 'Vampyr' made its appearance, a cross made from the holy god and a small little necklace with a silver cross neatly packaged inside a tiny gift box that would keep you safe from what goes bump in the night._

_The dead walking across a field, their lifeless eyes boring into the ones they wanted to kill. A crimson liquid running down in a drip form, litres of it pouring like wine from a bottle – but much too thick to be a processed drink humans would digest._

_Clips of vampires suddenly lit up; hundreds of them – all different of course but each with their own style of darkness._

_One of the vampires stood out though; the bumps and veins on that face of his looked natural and deformed – a growl rippled through his throat…._

Reanna let out a breezy gasp as her eyes snapped open, her pupils shifting from side to side for a moment before realising that she was now awake. Her breathing laboured as her eyes were suddenly blinded by the bright light coming in from her bedroom window – the curtain was drawn by an inch – but that seemed to be enough to catch her pale face in the morning.

The blonde wiped a shaky hand over her face, realising that a layer of sweat had accumulated over night from the nightmares she'd been having regularly. It was no surprise, given what she had become – but that wasn't her anymore, not now. She was done with that life.

"Reanna?" An older males voice came through her closed door, her head snapped over to the direction – her mind was still bleary with tiredness but her hair seemed to be a mess too. "Reanna?" The voice came again, the familiar spoken words of her father – Mike Masen. "Come on, you're brother's already up." Reanna closed her eyes to repress a groan – her brother, David. He was the new golden boy in the family, ever since the many events that led to them having to move to a new town and start their lives again.

Reanna sighed, lifting herself up into a seated position but still cocooned in the warm comfy sheets. "Alright, dad!" She called loudly, scratching her head as she looked around her room – there were moving boxes everywhere. The only thing that was really up; was the bed, a foreboding feeling lifted inside of her as she thought of the work she's gonna have to do when she got home tonight. 'Fun' She thought sarcastically. "I'm up!" She shouted again, making sure the elder man heard her so she could be alone to get ready. She loved her dad, but sometimes he could be overbearing without even realising it.

"Good," He replied back, his low-toned voice coming through louder, "You don't want to be late for your first day at school."

"No," The blonde sighed dejectedly, the feeling of wanting to just stay home all day crossing her mind. But she had to go, unfortunately – she couldn't ruin it for her family anymore, "Wouldn't want that." Footsteps could be heard as they went down the hallway, making their way downstairs.

Reanna flung the covers off her body before getting out of bed, trying to make the most of her already opened moving boxes to find something to wear that doesn't make her look terrible for a first impression.

~ 1 ~

In the end; Reanna was able to find a jean skirt that lifted just above her knees, a navy blue tank top and a white cardigan with buttons that were all done up except from the top three. Her feet wore simple flats that were easy to walk in, despite any situation she may find herself into – something always does seem to happen with her luck.

The blonde pulled up in a truck size car with her father driving in the driver's seat, her older brother sitting in the back as he went to the same school as she did – well, for another year anyway. He was 2 years older than she was – very smart for his age too which put a dent in the amount of things she could out-do him in. If the challenge was fighting vampires? She'd win by a long-shot but neither him or her father knew about that part of her life, and it was going to stay that way.

The classic yellow school busses pulled up with over a dozen kids to the side, the school grounds were filled with hundreds of students awaiting to start their classes of the day and get home as soon as possible to spend time with friends and NOT study.

Mike turned to his two kids; Reanna in the front seat and David in the back seat, "Okay." He smiled.

Reanna let out a sigh as she gazed out the window just as David spoke up, "Bye dad!" He called before yanking open the car door, strolling into the school ground – already trying to fit in for his first day.

The blonde took one last look at her father before opening the door herself, stepping out of the car just as her father says, "Have a good time, Rea." He told her, "I know you're gonna make friends right away. Just think positive." Reanna just gave him a small nod, not really sure herself – her long blonde hair flicking over her shoulder every time she turned around.

"And sweetheart!" Mike called again, getting his daughter's attention before she went waltzing off for her first day – she had turned to him with a frown of confusion. "Please try not to get kicked out again." His tone of the begging kind.

A guilty sensation brewed beneath Reanna's heart, the memory of what she did last time to get kicked out of her last school filtered in her brain once again, "I promise." She told him with a certain tone, needing to make sure herself that she'd stay away from the vampire crap this time – she didn't even want it before and she didn't want it now.

Mike looked relieved to hear those words come from her mouth, "Good." He nodded, giving her one last encouraging look before turning on the engine to his car – speeding off to get to the new job he was put on for. Assistant manager for the local museum.

The blonde watched her father drive away before looking to the school building – heading inside ready to enrol herself into the studies of Sunnydale High.

~ 1 ~

Reanna sat in the single chair in front of the Principle's desk, the room itself had a large window behind the piece of furniture; the window cascaded into the school grounds – it would be a great place to spy on the kids if he even did that in the first place.

"Reanna Masen, little sister to David Masen who was now enrolled not even an hour ago." Principle Flutie read off the transcript that had been sent from her old school, the piece of paper that held both her achievements – and the disasters of her school life. "A Sophomore." He turned the page, "Late of Hamilton High in Los Angeles."

His head nodded as he continued to read the achievements she accomplished at her old school {Before the vampire crap entered her life}, "Interesting record. Quite the career." He sat himself down in the desk chair as he placed the transcript on the desk for a moment. There was only a second to spare before Flutie grabbed the transcript again and ripped it up, the blonde flinching slightly in surprise. He ripped it once more for good measure before placing it back down and turning to his new student with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High," He greeted her once more but with more enthusiasm than last time, "A clean slate, Reanna. That's what you get here." Telling her with truth, even though he had not even read the best part of Reanna's transcript before he ripped it up, "What's past is past."

Reanna could feel her shoulders slump slightly in relief, she was a little skeptical that this principle would even let her in after the old gym mishap – 'Maybe he'll never get to see that part on the transcript after all?' She internally hoped.

Principle Flutie continued in his speech, his eyes drifting back down to the transcript; to read something off it – that something made Reanna tense, "We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper. Even if it says-" He stopped in his words when his eyes widened at the written words before him, "-Woah…!" He choked out, his features paling slightly.

The blonde gulped, her new school nightmare had just come true, "Mr Flutie-" She tried to explain, but the other guy cut her off with a change of subject. "Kids here are free to call me Bob," He cut her off.

Reanna blinked, not expecting that as he threw her off her pleading subject, "Bob-" That felt weird to say.

The man looked dejected as he told her, "But they don't." He suddenly grabbed the tape from his desk draw; now wearing a slight tense look as he brought back broken pieces, fixing them like a puzzle – ready to put them back together and file it away for possible future use.

"I know my transcripts are a little, uh-" The blonde tried to come up with an appropriate word for it, "-unique."

The Principle let out a mindful snort to himself, "Hey…" He drawled out, sticking the tape down between the cracks in the ripped paper, "We're not caring about that. But, uh, let's just say these pages are way beyond 'Unique'." His wording turned to a slightly sarcastic putting. "I would have said 'Dismal' myself." His head turned to her for a second like he seemed to be awaiting a reply.

Reanna suddenly felt defensive, she had to burn down that gym – wow, which sounded bad when you really thought about it, "It wasn't really that bad." She told him, her tone leaving a small piece of hesitation – but the fact of the matter was – no one else knew about her life, they would call her a crazy person if they really knew the truth.

The man looked back at her with a raised disbelieving eyebrow, "You burnt down a gym – how can you say it wasn't that bad?" He looked at her like she had suddenly become crazy – that wasn't new though.

She sighed back at him, realising he had got her there, "Okay, it really sounds bad when you say it like that," Nodding her head before going back into her argument not even a second later, "But…you're not really seeing the big picture – I mean, that gym was full of vampi-" She stopped herself with slightly widened pupils, stopping just in time to change her meaning of words, "Asbestos – and mice, lots and lots of disease-full mice."

The principle shook his head as he finished off putting the transcript together, "Don't worry, Reanna," He assured her, "Any other school, they might say {Watch your step} or {We'll be watching you.}" He took a glance at the now fixed transcript, "But that's just not the way here."

Reanna just looked at him, wondering if the guy was actually telling the truth. In all honesty, she'd been expecting to be kicked out the moment she stepped foot into the school when the Principle found out about the incident at her old school.

"We want to service your needs and help you to respect our needs." He continued to tell her, his mind a little muddled up as he continued, "And if _your_ needs and _our _needs don't mesh.." He grabbed the fixed document and slammed it inside her new school folder – the blonde jumped at the sudden noise but kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

Reanna gave him a small smile as he gathered all the documents she'd need for her first day, her timetable, a map that didn't really help in all honesty and a list of club activities she could join if she wanted to. Really, all she wanted to do was be a normal girl and study as hard as she could – making her father proud of her again.

~ 1 ~

Reanna sat behind a desk chair in the History room, this was definitely her least favourite subject – always has been and always will be. It was mostly because of the fact that she's absolutely terrible at it like languages, but at the same time she didn't think the subject was really worth anything. What's past is past – unless of course it was something she needed to survive from it.

The History teacher picked up a piece of chalk before writing on the chalk board in italic '_The Black Death'_, telling everyone what subject they were going to be discussing at that moment. "It's estimated that about 25 million people died in that one four-year span." She spoke to the class, remembering the statistics from the textbook every student should have with them; every day.

The history teacher herself looked to be in her late 30's early 40's, her dark brown hair in one blob on top of her head while her clothing made her look warm and comfy underneath yet older than she could possibly is. All the students looked at her with a bored look, each of them were probably wondering what better things they could be doing with their time other than this. "But the fun part of the Black Plague is that it originated in Europe…how?" There was a moment of silence, like she had been waiting for one of the students to raise their hands and give her the answer.

Reanna's pen moved across the page as she continued to listen, no matter how much she hated the subject – she still needed to pass it in order to graduate. "As an early form of germ warfare." The teacher continued when no one answered for her. The part that the blonde really didn't get was, how the teacher could think '_The Black Plague_' was fun – even if she only meant a part of it. It sounded downright terrible, especially if so many people died from it.

The teacher pointed her finger to one of the textbooks beside her for reference, "If you'll look at the map on page 63, you can trace the spread of the disease-" She began. Reanna's head shot up in slight panic, she wasn't given a textbook – she never even realised that the subject might need one. They never needed one in Hamilton, there were just worksheets to collect and study from at the end of the day. "-into Rome and then north-" The blonde's head turned around to the students next to her, silently praying in her head that one of them would help her out.

Luckily; a brunette girl to the right side of her tapped her arm, the blonde turned to her a little startled at the touch. The brunette looked like one of those girls that accessorises a lot, she seemed to have really high end stuff – expensive stuff…

The girl held out her own copy of the History textbook, the page already open to the map they needed to be looking at. "Thanks." Reanna told her appreciatively as the girl moved in closer so each of them could see what was within the pages. The brunette just beamed like she had just scored a new popular friend.

"-And this popular plague led to what social changes?" The teacher went on, oblivious to the two students, "Steve?" She called out one of the boys as the lesson continued on. Just as the boy went to answer, a bell rung through the room indicating that it was finally the end of lessons until the next one.

Reanna sighed in relief when that bell went; she couldn't wait to get out of class – nothing unusual there. She started to pack up her notebook when the brunette turned to her with a hand out to shake, "Hi, I'm Cordelia." She introduced herself with a sunny personality.

The blonde looked to her with a smile, still thankful from earlier, "I'm Reanna." She told the girl, shaking the hand with a nod.

Reanna placed the books in her shoulder bag just as Cordelia began to speak again, "If you're looking for your own textbook, there's probably a few in the library."

A light ignited in Reanna, she loved a library – that was something she loved about schools and their vast number of books. Yes, she hated school work with all the studying and homework – but she loved to read just normal fiction and non-fiction books. It was a way to get out of the hectic life of a vampire slayer back in LA. "That sounds great." She told the brunette, finally feeling like she found something good in this school. "Oh," She suddenly recalled leaving the 'Map of the School' on the Principle's desk accidently, "Where would that be?"

Both girls stood up from their desk once everything was packed away, "I'll show you." Cordelia exclaimed, "Come on." She gestured the girl to follow behind. Reanna followed her out of the classroom, turning around the corner while they tried to miss the incoming bodies walking to their next classes. "So, you're from Hamilton right? In LA?" She instantly asked the new girl as they moved passed a couple of other people.

"Yeah." Reanna nodded, bringing her bag closer to her body as she tried to miss people bumping into her. She didn't want another accident happening like with the guy who bumped into her when she left the Principles office. All her stuff had fallen out of her bag; even the stuff she needed to keep hidden – she wouldn't slay vampires anymore – it was only for precaution.

Cordelia suddenly grew a longing look with a dreamy smile on her lips, "Oh, I would kill to live in LA." She exclaimed, visions of high end shops floating in her mind, "That close to that many shoes!"

Reanna chuckled in amusement, she had no problem with shopping - she loved it in fact. But high end shopping was never her sort of thing, just the simple stuff would do for her – especially since her latest activities in the weeks before the gym burnt down because of her.

The two of them turned a corner as Cordelia's attention went to her again, "Well, you'll be ok here," She told Reanna who was obviously cool enough since she's come all the way from LA, "If you hang around me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time."

Reanna's shoulder slumped in a little relief; making friends on the first day was always essential to being accepted into a new school – especially when the New Year had already started before she arrived. "Great." She muttered, thinking that this could be the start of a great friendship – at the moment at least, she didn't really know who she was currently hanging around with.

"But, wait." Cordelia held up a finger as she remembered something, "We need to test your coolness factor." This was essential for anyone to be considered a cool person in Sunnydale High – even though the blonde had moved from LA. She could easily have been a geek in disguise, although, the no textbook didn't make that assumption seem worthwhile. "Since you're from LA you can skip the written part," She began, trying to think of questions that would prove whether or not that Reanna was indeed cool enough to join her group. "Let's see…"

Cordelia eyes glanced down to Reanna's dark blue nails, "Vamp nail polish?" She questioned instantly, wondering what her take was on that subject.

"Uh," The blonde looked a little lost, the latest fashion was never her thing, "Over?" She said in more of a question rather than a statement. Lucky for her - Cordelia never noticed.

The brunette nodded, adding a drawl to her words, "_So_ over." She turned back to the front to make sure she wouldn't hit anyone while they kept on walking, "James Spader?"

Reanna grinned, actually knowing this one. The guy was_ totally_ cute, "He _needs_ to call me!" The normal girl inside of her came out to play.

Cordelia grinned at the answer, "Frappuchino's?"

The blonde's mouth watered a little at the certain product, "Very tasty, yet trendy." She remembered the amount of people around the café she went to everyday having one. She could probably have one a day if she wanted, but then her caffeine content would be off the roof – even with the extra slayer abilities mixed in to settle her nerves.

"John Tesh?" Wondering whether or not Reanna would give the right answer for the description of this particular guy.

Reanna cringed, she didn't know who that was – but by the look on the brunettes face she went with, "He's a devil?" Her voice taking on a higher tone that would prove to anyone she didn't exactly know the answer, but yet again, Cordelia never noticed one bit.

Cordelia straightened her shoulders, looking proud, "That was pretty much a gimme," She told the other girl honestly, "But, you passed!" She announced like a prize had just been won. Well, technically it was like that to the brunette, only the best people get either invited or chosen to be a part of her special group.

Reanna let out a breath, thankful she had been able to improve that well enough – she was a little skeptical that she even got the last answer right. It was a 50/50 chance in the end, but she did it. "Oh, thank god." She breathed out, letting out a small laugh at the revelation of her finally being accepted into something and she hadn't even finished her first day yet – so far everything was going great compared to other scenarios that had been floating around in her head for days.

The two of them came across a small water fountain in the hallway, a girl their age with long ginger hair that went straight down her back was currently drinking from it. "Willow." Cordelia's voice came out in a drawl, like an amused tone where she would mock someone else.

The girl, Willow – turned around as she wiped away the excess water from her lips. She seemed to look a little frightened when she realised that Cordelia was behind her, "Nice dress!" The brunette flakily complemented, seeming to be putting on a show for the new blonde, "Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." Referring to the cheap clothes shop at the mall, all her own clothes were from the highest end shops of Sunnydale and beyond. Her tone was turning snarkier by the minute, her façade turning sassy and above everyone else.

Reanna frowned, looking between the two with her arms crossed against her chest. How come the Cordelia she had just met right now – had done a complete 180 degree turn in only a matter of seconds? All of a sudden she felt as if she has misjudged Cordelia too quickly; she felt the need to stand up for the shy ginger girl who looked too shy to stand up for herself.

Willow began to stutter as she looked down at her old clothing, "O-Oh, w-well, my mom picked it out." She weakly countered, her eyes glancing to the new girl as she spoke – a sliver of hope leaning in her gut when she imagined the girl becoming her own friend. But like always; they always get picked out by Cordelia and her gang – Jesse and Xander are great but she needed a friend that was a girl.

"No wonder you're such a guy-magnet." Cordelia retaliated sarcastically. She never noticed Reanna glare at her with narrowed eyes from the side-view, the blonde becoming more and more resentful towards her as she continued on, "Are you done?" Gesturing the water fountain Willow was standing next to.

Willow was confused for a moment before she realised what Cordelia was gesturing too, the water fountain, "Oh!" She exclaimed, instantly moving out of the way before she felt anymore wrath from the Queen B. With that, she turned and walked away with a fast pace down the hallway – wanting to get away as soon as possible. Never noticing the blonde look towards her with a concerned manner.

Cordelia smirked as she turned back to Reanna with an accomplish look, "If you wanna fit in here," She began – not noticing the blondes quick shift in facial expressions as she continued to talk, "The first rule is to {Know your Losers}"

Reanna turned back to Cordelia, shifting her face in a neutral tone – keeping away any sign of resentment to the girl from before. She's figured it out now; Cordelia was the girl who liked to be better than everyone else that crosses her path – the people she didn't like very much were thrown down to the lower bar of the social system of the school. The whole nice act would probably go away as quickly as it came when something freaky happened because of her – it always seemed to anyway.

"Once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid." The brunette kept on going as her eyes skimmed the crowd going through the hallways. She was currently acting like a tour guide in how to deal with people – well, in her case that was what she was doing.

Reanna gave a fake laugh and nod like she understood completely, but in reality she just wanted to get away from the girl as quickly as possible and head straight to the library. The only place where she really felt safe, nothing had tried to get her in the library so far – hopefully the same will happen here, but a gut feeling didn't make it a reassure able proposition. Her head turned back to the hallway doors as she noticed the ginger haired girl, Willow – turn and look at her once more before leaving out of sight.

Willow seemed too look like a great girl; maybe the she wouldn't mind becoming friends with her. She looked shy, but that could mean that she just needed someone to boost the inner confidence and get her to shine and excel where she least expects it.

~ 1 ~

Unfortunately Reanna still had to follow the brunette as they each walked through the halls together, she was the only one who looked marginally willing to take her to the library.

Cordelia turned to her again as the passed through a set of double doors, "If you're not swamped with catching up, come by the Bronze tonight." She suggested, talking about the best (and only) club in town.

Reanna looked stumped as her brows furrowed, "Huh?" She spoke dumbly, not knowing what or who that was – she wasn't an expert on the town yet – not that she planned to of course.

"The Bronze." The brunette repeated like it was a sin not to know what it was. "It's basically the only club worth going to around here." She smiled as she reminisced at her description of the place, making the subject seem the best thing that's happened all day, "They let anybody in, but it's still the scene."

Reanna looked suddenly interested, she did like leaving the house once in a while – maybe Willow would be there? "Where is it?" She wondered out loud, looking to Cordelia with interest again.

"It's in the bad part of town." She told the blonde instantly, looking happy that the girl was willing to try and go – or, at least that's what it sounded like to her.

"The bad part of town? Where's that?" Reanna frowned, what did she mean by 'Bad' anyway?

Cordelia just grinned in response, "About half a block from the good part of town." 'That didn't really answer anything', the blonde thought sarcastically in her mind – holding in the roll of her eyes as she still looked to Cordelia like she might have something else to offer. "We don't have a lot of town here." She did continue speaking, "But you should definitely show up." Her voice turning enthusiastic as she silently began to plan how she was going to introduce the new girl best friend from LA with style.

"I'll try." Reanna nodded, making a note to stay clear of her if she did go after all – she might have too much homework to do anyway because of the first school day – meaning she needed to catch up on a lot!

The warning bell rung, telling students that it was now time to head to class – luckily for Reanna, she had a spare period now to herself.

"Good, right – so I'll see you in Gym." The brunette spoke again once the bell stopped ringing, her steps started going back as she got ready to leave for her own class. "Then, you can tell me everything there is to know about you." She waved for a moment before turning on her heels, leaving the vicinity.

Reanna gave a fake smile, "Wonderful." She muttered to herself, not liking the idea at all. Finally, she was now standing in front of the library doors – the one place where she'd love to stay in all day.

Without hesitation she waltzed into the library, when she did – she was caught by the sight of how it actually looked. There was a much nicer feel to it that her old school had, but she felt something different about it – she just didn't know what. There seemed to be a second level to it, while a long table with about 6 chairs sat around the piece of furniture– it gave the place a more homey feel.

As the double doors closed behind her, she tried looking around for anyone as she walked closer to the desk, "Hello?" She called, wondering where everyone was. Usually libraries were packed – but then, she couldn't see any computers at all – there were only books. A computer is usually vital for a library, it did bring down her excitement a little bit, but so did the fact that no one was even here. "Anyone here?" She tried again, she honestly had no idea where to look when it came to the textbooks she needed – maybe her other subjects required one too?

When she walked up to the entrance desk, a single newspaper caught her attention. The date on it showed that it came out not even a couple of days ago, a single article seemed to be circled – it was about three local boys that had gone missing. She frowned, that was odd. 'No', she told herself, 'It wasn't her duty anymore'.

Reanna was so engrossed in the newspaper, she didn't realise anyone coming up behind her before the man who did tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump – startled as she whipped around, her hair twirling over one of her shoulders. "Ooh" She gasped in shock – finding a middle-aged man standing behind her wearing dark circle-rimmed glassed in front of his eyes. He wore a dark grey suit, he looked more like an antiques man rather than a librarian. "Well, there is someone here after all." She spoke more to herself, but the man seemed to hear anyway.

The man tilted his head at her curiously, "Can I help you?" He inquired.

"Uh," She started, coming out of her shock slowly as she continued to look at him, "I-I was looking for some, uh, books – see I'm new." She told him, hoping that would explain why she was there in the first place. She'd come another day to have a look at the book collection that seemed to have caught her interest.

The man started to grin, like he had been waiting for her for a long time - and now that she was here, it would be like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Miss Masen?" He assumed, the grin getting bigger as he took a good look at her.

Reanna looked at him confused for a moment, "Yeah-" Silently wondering how he knew her name – or even guessed it the first time, "I must be the only new student in a while, huh?" Thinking that was the reason why he knew who she was.

He seemed to ignore that last comment, "I'm Mr. Giles." He introduced himself, "The librarian." His face lit up, "I was told you were coming." He told her before strolling behind the desk to seemingly get the books she needed.

Reanna blinked confused, only Cordelia really knew she was coming. Maybe the teachers knew that she'd figure out where to find the textbooks she needed? "Okay," She went along with her silent assumption as she turned to follow the librarian, she leaned against the counter as her eyes watched him behind it – going into the small enclosed office, "Well, uh, I'll need {Perspectives on 20th-Century…}" She began, but got cut off by Mr. Giles.

He came back up to her, with the counter the only thing separating them, "I know exactly what you're after." He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he lifted something up from the lower shelves beneath the counter, a large book coming into sight as he slammed in on top.

Reanna jumped at the sudden sound, but also by the actual book the librarian had just shown her. The breath in her lungs felt like it had been knocked out – an internal alarm going off in her head as a sliver of fear drowned her insides. The book, the one she saw from her latest nightmares; was sitting right in front of her, '_Vampyr'_ the cover read.

The blonde didn't even realise she had backed away from the counter; her eyes never leaving the book as her head shook from side to side, "That's not what I'm looking for." She choked out, this wasn't happening. Maybe this was just some kind of joke? Something they do to every new kid in Sunnydale?

The book itself was thick, hundreds – maybe thousands of pages thick, she honestly didn't know. There seemed to be some kind of lock at the side but it looked hundreds of years old going by how ancient it seemed.

She finally looked up at his certain face, "That is definitely NOT what I'm looking for." Suddenly she didn't feel as comfortable in the library as before, right now she wanted to run and hide from the man who _seemed_ to know what she wants – but in reality has absolutely no clue.

Mr. Giles's features turned confused, "Are you sure?" He looked so certain before.

Reanna nodded, looking back at the book like she hated it more than anything in the world, "I am way sure." She told him, moving back a little more in her movements.

The elder man blinked, the clogs in his brain churning for an explanation – he knew it was Reanna Masen that had become the new slayer – maybe there was another girl with the same name? "My mistake." He murmured, shaking his head before grabbing the book again, placing it back in its original spot.

While he was distracted, the man never realised until too late that Reanna had ran out of the library until he saw the outline of her body move out the double doors with a fast speed – the girl in question wanting to get as far away from that place as possible.

**Note: The first part is done, came to over 6,100 words. Please Review, Fav and Follow!**


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth - Part 2

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic | Destiny | Welcome to the Hellmouth – Part 2**

Reanna walked out into the court area of the school; where people had the choice of where to go and eat their lunch. After the event in the library; she went to hide in a sitting area near the school entrance where she first came in this morning. So far, she had been able to avoid it at all costs which was definitely a difference for her – it would be the other way around in most cases but today was different.

The blonde's eyes gazed around the lot - like she seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Her orbs locked onto the target acquired, the ginger haired girl from earlier that felt the wrath of Cordelia Chase – Willow.

Reanna moved from her spot, directing herself over to the area Willow was now sitting at, eating her lunch. As she came to a spot beside the red head, Willow had taken a sandwich out of its baggie. "Uh, hi." She got the other girl's attention – Willow looked confused when she turned. Her eyes flashing in surprise when she saw her there.

Willow looked a little defensive at first, "Why?" She countered before changing her tone and speech to be nice, "I-I mean, hi." She changed, this girl would probably tattle tale to Cordelia if she wasn't nice or willing to follow her like everyone else would. "Did you want me to move?" Seeing the blonde standing there, seeming to be waiting for something.

Reanna smiled slightly at the notion but changed the subject quickly, "I was gonna start with {Hi, I'm Reanna} and then I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?" She wondered as she moved to sit next to Willow on the stone bench, her hands working to get something out of her own lunch bag that was stored at the bottom of her shoulder bag. Willow watched her every move as she kept talking, seeming to listen the whole time.

Finally Reanna looked straight at her with a comforting smile, "It doesn't involve moving – but it does involve hanging out with me for a while."

Willow looked giddy at the notion for a moment before turning cautious, "But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" A hope built up inside of her as she imagined the blonde girl saying 'No'.

The blonde shook her head, "I don't think I wanna see her for a while, I don't really make friends with those types of people." She admitted before shrugging. "Besides I wanna find someone who really needs a friend – that's you."

The red head beamed at the answer, happy bubbliness coming out of her system as she starting talking, "So, what was the favour?"

"I really wanna get through school," Reanna told her, looking a little desperate, "I'm in a new school – everything's different and I've been hearing that you're the one to go to for help catching up." She opened one of her sandwich bags as she waited for the answer.

Willow looked excited, "Oh, I could totally help you out." Thoughts and plans started filtering insider her noggin, "If you have sixth period free, we could meet in the library." She suggested, it was the best place to be for a study date.

"Or not," The blonde quickly countered, startling the red head. Reanna honestly didn't want to go near that place for now, that Mr. Giles was sure to be there if she did – her heart jumped when she remembered that book he tried to give her. Shaking her head from the muddled thoughts in her head she said, "Anyplace that's not there, it just doesn't sit well with me." A forced chuckled reached her lips as she tried to change Willows meeting place.

Willow seemed to understand though as she nodded in understanding, "It has that effect on most kids." She had seen that only a small amount of people actually go in there – but she really liked the new librarian – the old one was an old tramp with anger issues, "But I love it though, it has a great collection."

"The new librarian is really cool." That statement seemed to stick to Reanna.

The blonde tilted her head both confused yet interested, "He's new?" Wondering when he had arrived. It didn't make sense for him to know who she was then, unless … no, this was not happening!

"Yeah, he just started." Willow seemed oblivious to the blonde's internal debate, "He was a curator at some British museum. Or _The British Museum_. I'm not sure." The fact that he was British rang more alert bells in Reanna's head. "But, he knows everything – he brought all these historical volumes and biography's…" She stopped in her explaining when she noticed Reanna just staring at her, "…and am I the single dullest person alive?"

Reanna came out of her funk before chuckling slightly, "Not at all." It made a change to listen to someone who actually liked what they were talking about like that. Willow looked like the type of shy girl that would babble a lot too, it would be nice to become her friend rather than Cordelia. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite, just as two boys came up to them around their own age – one of them was actually the guy that bump into her this morning.

The one who knocked over her stuff came and sat on the wall between her and Willow, "Hey, you guys busy?" He wondered, still sitting down anyway regardless of their answer, "Are we interrupting."

Reanna gave him a small smile, "Hey." She greeted in return, noticing that Willow must be best friends with them by the looks of all three of them mingling together like natural.

The new guy with the bright orange t-shirt nodded to her, "Hey, there."

Willow turned back to her, looking happy that she'll be able to introduce her two guy-friends to her, "Reanna, this is Jesse-" Gesturing to the guy who spoke earlier with the orange t-shirt, before turning to the guy the blonde had run into this morning, "-and, that's Xander."

"Oh, me and Reanna go way back." Xander played off, "Old friends. Very close.-" He started to look like a babbling idiot, the blonde had to purse her lips to keep the chuckle in, "-Then there was our estrangement where we both grew as people but now here we are like old times. I'm quite moved."

Jesse snorted at his friends behaviour around the new girl, "Is it me-" He began to say, looking to Xander curiously yet amused, "-or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?" A playful smirk crossed his lips.

Xander seemed to jump up and down in his spot, energy of nervousness running through him now that he was actually sitting by the new girl, "No." He shook his head honestly, "It's, uh, it's not you." He assured his best friend, already knowing himself that he had turned a little on the crazy side.

There was a moment of silence before Reanna broke it by looking between the two, "Well, it's nice to meet you." Telling them with slight hesitation in her voice, "I think." The last part was more to herself, hoping no one else would hear her.

Jesse sat down on a nearest ledge to start eating his own lunch, "We wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home." He stopped for a second thinking about something, "Unless you have a scary home."

Xander suddenly jumped up from his seat, remembering something. "Oh," He exclaimed as he grabbed something out of his bag – a wooden stake. He turned to Reanna as he showed the piece of wood out in the open, "I need to return this." He never saw Reanna's eyes widen in a little fear when she saw him handling her stake – it must have fallen out of her bag with the rest of her stuff – she should've made sure everything was picked up before she left for class. "The only thing I could think is that you're building a really little fence." Dangling the stake from his hand as he imitated it being in the ground.

The blonde snatched it from his hands quickly, letting out a forced laugh, "Uh, no – actually-" She tried to think of the right thing to say, "It's meant for self-defence, pepper spray are just not my thing - besides many people in LA have them these days." She threw it in her bag before zipping it up, she couldn't let anyone else see that – especially not that man from the library.

The three of them seemed to take that explanation, thankfully. Xander returned to his seat as he turned to Reanna, "What do you do for fun?" He wondered. "What do you look for in a man?" He hadn't even realised he said the last part until his insides cringed at the mistake.

Jesse tried to cover for his friend as Reanna looked at they guy strangely, "If you have any dark and painful secrets you'd like us to publish…" Seeming to wanna know more about her.

Reanna suddenly felt a little overwhelmed if that was even possible, so many people wanted to know about her today, "Wow," She breathed, looking a little stumped as she realised there wasn't much she could say anyway. The slayer part of her was there, but it will always be a secret. "Everyone seems to wanna know about me. How-" She tried to find the right word, "-riveting."

Xander shrugged at her response, "Well," He started, taking a big bite out of his own sandwich, "Not much goes on in a town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news – you're brother too."

The blonde groaned lowly, "My brother, maybe." He was the smart kid in the family, she's too independent to ask for his help anyway with homework – especially after everything she's done, "But, I'm not – really?!" Trying to convince them, she hated publicity or people thinking she's better than everyone else. She just wanted to be the average American teenager, well – as much as she could get with a secret life stashed away, hidden inside.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard from behind, a familiar voice came out of nowhere much to Reanna's dismay, "Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia gestured the three losers behind her new LA friend.

Reanna pursed her lips in mild annoyance, "No. I'm quite happy with them sitting with me, thank you."

Jesse jumped in, quite literally, "Hey, Cordelia." He came up close behind the brunette in a flirty way.

"Oh, please." Cordelia scoffed at him, turning back to the blonde – forgetting the fact that she was currently hanging around with the wrong people, "Sorry to interrupt your downward mobility, but you won't be meeting Coach Foster today…the woman with the chest hair-" Using her hand to signify her chest with a grimace, "-because gym was cancelled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker." Her arms waving dramatically.

Reanna sucked in a sharp breath, her muscles tensing at the revelation. A dead body? The fear from the book coming back to her at full force, this couldn't have something to do with her – right?

"What?" Her voice seemed to come out a little distressed, not that anyone particularly noticed.

Willow seemed to look confused, how come she hadn't heard of this till now – especially from Cordelia of all people, "What are you talking about?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker." She explained, she didn't seem at all concerned though – it did cancel gym which was a plus.

"Dead?" Reanna needed to make sure, her head was begging for it to be a 'human' caused death. Not something of her variety. She really didn't need this, she didn't want it – especially for her first day in school where she promised both the Principle and her father that no more freakiness was going to occur from her.

The brunette nodded, making it obvious she wasn't joking, "Totally dead. Way dead."

"Not just a little dead then?" Xander joked, twisting his head towards the prissy girl of the school.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, obviously for interrupting, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Jesse leaned in towards her more, "You know, if you need a shoulder to cry on? Or just to nibble on-" Starting to become creepy to more than one person in the group.

Reanna ignored their antics, her head still turned to the girl with the news, "How did he die?" Her tone serious yet desperate, but leaving no discussion towards it.

Cordelia looked confused, mostly because of why the blonde was asking all these questions about a dead guy, "I don't know." She retorted, looking at her like she was suddenly crazy.

"Well, were there any marks?" The blonde tried again, her voice a little louder – she hadn't even realised that all four of them were looking at her weirdly.

The brunette looked disgusted, "Morbid much!" She exclaimed with a scoff, "I didn't ask!"

Reanna suddenly looked around to see everyone looking at her weirdly, as in Willow, Xander, Jesse and Cordelia of course. "Um," She began before throwing her leftover sandwich into her bag with a rush, "I gotta go, and I just remembered - I have my brother's pen and he'll probably want it back before next lesson." She stood up fast, her intention was really to check out that body – she needed to know. "I-I'll see you later." With that, she walked in the direction that Cordelia had already come from, hoping that way was the right place to go to find this locker room crime scene.

~ 1 ~

Reanna was able to find the scene pretty easily, the whole hallway had been blocked off – and to her luck – there was nobody around to make sure people didn't go underneath the tape that was actually blocking everything off.

The blonde secured her shoulder bag across her chest as she moved down the hallway as silently as possible thanks to the slayer abilities. She came to a set of double red doors – the entrance to the girl's locker room. Her head turned from side to side – looking down both ways of the hallway to make sure no one was either there or watching her.

Her hand reached for the door knob, trying it out to see if it was locked or not. Unfortunately, it was locked. With a sigh of exasperation, she really did hate doing this – both her hands grabbed the knob, before wrenching her movements backwards – causing the entire door to break open, even part of the other door – she cringed at the damaged made by her own hands. "I'm so lucky there's no security system in this school." She muttered to herself as her body slipped through the door – into the darkened locker room.

Her feet guided her through the isle of lockers until she found what she was looking for, something big - human size – hidden underneath a blanket. 'Found you' She thought as she moved over to the body, crouching down beside the cold-skinned boy. Her hands grabbed the edges of the ratty material covering him before pulling it back, just enough so she could see whether or not he had any mark on his neck.

She gently grabbed the head of the poor boy before tilting it towards her from the side, a groan rattled in her throat when she saw two holes in the side of his neck, a line of teeth marks around it - consistent with a vampire draining him of all his blood. By how pale he was and the lack of blood spewing out of the wound, all the blood in his body was drained as he died. "Why me." Her voice came out like a whisper as her head shook from side to side, but her voice echoed through the empty room.

~ 1 ~

Without even really realising it, Reanna had made her way towards the library; straight for the British man who seemed to know everything that was going on – really; she needed to vent with someone who possibly knew what was happening around here – who knew what really killed that boy.

"OK," Her voice came out loud as she made her appearance aware to anyone in the room, she saw Mr. Giles up in the stacks, {putting away some return books} she would imagine. "What the hell?"

Mr. Giles looked confused as he came out from behind the bookshelves, still holding one of the returned books in his hand – waiting to be put away, "Sorry?" He said, being completely polite in his way of saying {I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about right now}.

Reanna was still walking towards him, just passing the entrance counter, "You hear about the dead guy right? In the locker?" Making sure he had actually removed himself from the library long enough to hear about the incident – he seemed like the type of person that didn't get out much.

The librarian nodded, "Yes." He had been aware of it since one of the teachers told him not long ago, 'The poor boy' He thought sadly.

Reanna took off the shoulder bag from across her chest and flung it onto the table that looked fit to be in a dining room rather than a library, "It's the weirdest thing." She had practically began ranting by now as she moved up the small set of stairs to the second level of the library – the part where Mr. Giles was right now, "He's got two little holes in his neck and all his blood has been drained."

The blonde and Mr. Giles made it to each so they were now standing in front of each other by the banister. The librarian just stood there, watching her talk but his mind seemed to be going a mile a minute. He just knew this was the slayer – he knew it all along.

When Reanna got no physical answer, she continued, "Isn't that just weird?" Her tone being a little sarcastic in manner, "Aren't you just shivering in your librarian style boots?" She was trying to see whether any of this was taking an effect on him. Any worries about the library from before had magically flown away – unfortunately her slayer instincts were coming out to protect people instead.

"I was afraid of this." Mr. Giles finally spoke, his voice shaking slightly at the reminder – this was the first time he had really encountered someone being murdered by a vampire within the same place he had been in. England didn't get as many vampires – They all seemed to travel to the Hellmouth's.

Reanna scoffed with a little irritation mixed in, that's all he gave her, "Well I wasn't," Her tone coming out like an complain, "Well, I was hoping not to – it's my first day for peeks-sake." Her voice becoming out as more of a desperate pray that this wasn't really happening, "I was afraid of being behind in classes – or letting down my dad again, even being in my brother's shadow yet again!"

The subject on the relationship between her brother was complicated. They used to be literally joined at the hip – they'd spend time together every day. But then came her 'Destiny' – Reanna had been spending more and more time out slaying vampires that she hadn't even realised that the relationship between her and her brother had completely broken. They started coming apart as siblings, the both of them were practically strangers now.

Her subject manner went back to the deadly matter at hand, "I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus, and I don't care." She lied with the last part of her statement, of course she cared if anyone was getting hurt by those creatures – but why did it always have to be her to stop them – why can't someone else do it for a change and let her have the normal life she craved so much?

Mr. Giles tilted his head at her, looking at her with determination, "Then why are you here?" He questioned, there wouldn't be any other reason otherwise – if she really didn't care, she could have gone home and forgot all about it rather than come to him and spout everything she was saying about the murder – the underline of concern riddled in her tone was evident.

He caught her there, the blonde became silent for a moment – trying to figure out what to say, "Uh, to tell you that I don't care." Her voice reaching a little higher, indicating that it was entirely NOT true. "Which – I do, no, I don't." She stuttered, "I have now told you, and am now leaving - bye." She turned her body around, her feet about to rush down the stairs but got stopped by what the librarian next said.

"Is he – Will he rise again? The boy?"

Reanna shook his head, momentarily locked out of the irrational mind that didn't want to care, "No, he's just dead." She explained quickly, forgetting about the fact she wasn't supposed to be caring, "To become a vampire they have to suck your blood, then you have to suck their blood – really, it's just one big throat sucking fest and they'll probably just kill you anyway-" She shook her head, now remembering her goal, "Why am I still talking to you?" Practically asking herself before moving away from him, continuing down the stairs.

Mr. Giles looked at the female figure slightly distressed now, she shouldn't be trying to shy away from her responsibilities – she was the Slayer. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" He watched her move towards her bag, trying to ignore him the best she could, "You think its coincidence, you being here? That boy is just the beginning."

Reanna swirled around to him, annoyed and irritated – she didn't like people trying to control her, "Why can't you people just leave me alone!" She snapped but her voice was more tired than anything, her life was repeating itself again. It's like she never left LA.

"Because you are the Slayer." The librarian's voice came out calm yet insightful, "{Into every generation, a Slayer is born – One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength-}" The blonde cut him off though.

"{Strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of evil and god-knows what else}" Reanna's arms were crossed in front of her chest by now, that same message had been said more than twice a day with her old watcher. "I've heard it enough times, ok?!"

Mr. Giles looked more confused at her attitude now more than ever, "I don't understand this attitude." He told her honestly, this wasn't how a Slayer should be behaving, "You've accepted your duty, slain vampires before." He knew that dozens of humans have been saved by her every day - coming from the reports delivered to the council.

"Yeah?!" A scoff reached her lips, "I've both been there and done that – It's over and I'm done with it."

The librarian saw that she could be on the verge of leaving again so he lifted a finger, in a signal to wait, "What do you know about this town?" He moved into his office again like before, wondering if this slayer really knew anything about the new town she had arrived in.

Reanna was now the one to look confused at the change in topic, but shrugged anyway as part of her response, "Not much, its two hours away from the nearest town outside of Sunnydale."

Mr. Giles's voice came through loud and clear, "Dig a bit in the history of this place and you find a stream of fairly odd occurrences." His movement within the office continued on – Reanna was only vaguely listening, "This whole area is a centre of mystical energy." It felt like being in History class again and that was the class she despised most other than languages. "Things gravitate towards it that you might not find anywhere else." He finally came into the room with a bundle of books in his arms as Reanna now leant against the table.

Reanna caught that last part, raising her eyebrow in suggestion, "Like vampires?" She couldn't help but be a little interested to know what else was out there – only slightly!

He nodded, but practically shoved books into her arms as he read off other deadly creatures that would or have walked through Sunnydale, "Like zombies. Werewolves. Incubi. Succubi." He finally looked up to her as she glanced at the books with a startled expression – but not in the way he was thinking, "Everything you dreaded was under your bed but told yourself it couldn't be. They're all very real."

Reanna snorted in a joking manner, "What?" She retorted, "You sent away for the Time-Life Series?" She remembered her brother had tried to order that, he got the free phone to go with it – let's just say he's quite the nerd when he wants to be.

The librarian started to stutter, "U-Um…y-yes."

The blonde looked interested with his answer, "Did you get the free phone?" She wondered, "David got it when he ordered his."

"Um, no – I'm not sure who David is but I was given the Calendar." He told her, moving away from her ever so slightly as he answered.

"Cool!" Reanna nodded back to him with a grin, "BTW - David's my annoying older brother." Suddenly she blinked, realising she was currently holding more than four different thick books – she didn't really realise till now because of the lightness in their weight. The slayer strength does come to use quite often in that sense. "Ok!" She exclaimed, handing all the books back to the man whether he liked it or not before continuing, "Firstly; I'm a Vampire Slayer. And, last of all; I'm finished with it – I'm retired."

"Why don't you just find someone else to sort out everyone's messes?" She suggested, throwing out her arms to the side as she spoke, "Or maybe you?"

Mr. Giles looked stumped, "I-I'm a watcher – I haven't the skill." That was the job of the Slayer.

"Oh, come on!" Reanna exclaimed, it was easy – she had faith he could do it if he put his mind to the job, "A stake through the heart is easy – distract, then plunge – sunlight would really help too." Using her hands to show him how to stake a vampire in mid-air.

His head shook from side to side, like she wasn't getting something, "A Slayer slays." He shorted his words, "A Watcher-" The blonde caught him off guard by finishing his sentence, "Watches?" Her tone having a little perk inside it.

"Yes." The librarian said straight away until he saw a small triumph grin on the Slayer's lips, now realising what he was saying, "Wait, no – H-He trains her, h-he prepares her." Trying to explain in the best possible way.

At that moment; it was like something had snapped inside Reanna – he seemed to have used the poor choice in words, "Prepares me for what?" She finally snapped, everything she had been through at her other school and LA started coming back up, "For getting kicked out of school?" That was probably one of the biggest highlights of her recent devastating life, "For losing all my friends? Lying to the brother who I had never lied to in my entire life. Even when I was spending all my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell him or my own dad because it might endanger them?" The skin around her face started to redden as the anger built up, "Go ahead! Prepare me."

The Watcher blinked, startled yet gobsmacked by her revelations. He honestly never even thought about those things, he was there to train her for battles and keeping the Slayer part of her life a secret from the rest of the world – nothing else really came to mind.

Reanna swallowed hard before sighing, her feet moved to the table where she grabbed her bag once again and stormed out of the library – her anger and frustrations now dimming down as everything felt lifted off her shoulders – even if it was for only the moment. She never realised Mr. Giles following her as she left the room.

~ 1 ~

Reanna turned the corner; down the hallway was where he finally caught up to her, "It's getting worse." He spoke as loudly as he could with the amount of people running around in the hallway.

She stopped in her steps, not really bothered about trying to run from him anymore – it'll never go away no matter how hard she wished. "What's getting worse?" Closing her eyes in exasperation momentarily.

Mr. Giles moved forwards to grasp her arm and move her to the side, keeping their tones low but out of sight so no one knew what they were talking about. The blonde's back hit the wall as she was guided to the side of the hallway, "The influx of the undead. It's been building for years." He explained quietly, not realising that a couple of students had been watching with raised eyebrows – wondering what he and the new girl could be talking about. "There's a reason why you're here and a reason why it's now."

Reanna rolled her eyes; that was stupid – it was her own father's decision to move to Sunnydale – not fates! "It was my dad who chose Sunnydale, not anyone else." She tried to walk off again but him talking in her ear again was beginning to really annoy her. "Something is coming. Something…Something is…is gonna happen here. Soon." His words may be jumbled; but they did sound certain.

His arm shot out to stop her from walking, his palm connecting with the wall.

"Oh, come on." Reanna sighed as she looked back at him, shifting her bag slightly as it made a pinch in her clothing, "You have to have a clearer meaning than that – what you just said is pretty much pointless. Something always seems to happen."

"The signs,-" The Watcher tried to make a more detailed approach, "-as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval very soon."

The blonde tried protesting, "This is Sunnydale – it can't be that bad!" She walked off again after that, the Watcher not even bothering to go after her this time as classes were about to start for the afternoon.

**Note: Review, Fav, Follow Please….**


	3. Welcome to the Hellmouth - Part 3

**I really did wanna get this up during the weekend but I had to finish my last Tech project that was due literally yesterday – I was able to get half this chapter done yesterday until it was time to sleep. Anyway, here we are…**

**Warning! - This is going to be the longest chapter for this episode – wow. Haha – I hope you like it!**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic | Destiny | Welcome to the Hellmouth – Part 3**

Reanna flopped onto her bed, a sigh reaching her lips as her eyes flutter shut. She didn't know what to do about – well, two things now really.

This guy – Mr. Giles, or as his office door said – Rupert Giles. Was now her Watcher and he wants to 'prepare her' for what's to come; but what if she doesn't want to be the slayer? Hasn't she screwed up enough already?

Really; it felt like she had no choice again – it's probably because she never actually had one to begin with – unfortunately nothing could pull her away from Destiny.

At this moment; she couldn't decide what to wear to go to this club Cordelia had mentioned – she had a gut feeling that Willow would be there. Hopefully she wouldn't have to explain why she had been acting weird just before she left her at lunch - along with Jesse and Xander – Cordelia she didn't much care for.

Her eyes open again, her head moving to the side - over to where she had thrown two sets of clothing down. Both sets were pretty basic – one had a pair of plain black pants with a red tank top and the dark green jacket she loved to wear. It was easier to move in it too.

But, her other set of clothing consisted of a pair of black leggings, a top that flowed off her figure and a white cardigan to go over it. A groan rattled in her throat as she finally sat up, her posture slouching as she still tried to decide which one would be best for the occasion, "I officially hate dressing up and caring what I look like." She muttered to herself, her eyes glaring at the piece of clothing like she hated them with all her might.

A knock on her bedroom door sounded, snapping her out of her clothing style glaring session, "Come in." She called, wondering who would be at her door. Well, it was either her brother or father – her father was home with her and the last time she checked, David was in his room catching up on homework that was given today. Luckily she only had a couple of pieces of Math that she could do before she went to bed - math was probably her easiest subject compared to all of them.

The bedroom door opened, a slight whiff of garlic filling the air as an older man strolled through the entrance. He had a slight build to his muscles, his face light yet stressed - but that probably had to do with the fact it had been his first day as an assistant manager to the museum. The man, identified as Reanna's father looked up to see his daughter sitting next to two sets of clothing. He could see the outlines of glare marks around her eyes, his mouth quirked in amusement.

"You going somewhere tonight?" He wondered, trying to figure out where his daughter would go, getting her to change into something else entirely.

The blonde sighed, giving up before she even tried, "Yeah," She began a little hesitantly, "I was wondering if I could go out with some kids from school, it's to a club." The last part was spoken little quieter – ever since her incidents in LA, she had been careful around him and her brother.

Mike raised an eyebrow, curious yet cautious, "Will there be boys?" Becoming the typical over protective father.

"No dad," Reanna rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically, "I've decided to become a nun."

Her father ignored the sarcastic tone, "You can go," He relented, earlier he had let his son go out with a couple of friends from school as well – he was completely fine with that. the kid was nearly eighteen now – almost an adult. "But, just be careful." He was scared that whenever his daughter left his sight, something bad would happen again – he didn't want to have to move towns again to start a new life - no matter the circumstances.

Reanna smiled slightly but is was appreciative, "Thanks," She looked relieved even though she could easily identify the tone and look of worry from her father with that one statement. She got up and grabbed the black pants, red tank top and dark green jacket – deciding to go with that after all.

The air got slightly uncomfortable as both father and daughter riddled in silence other than the small gust of wind that could be heard from Reanna's open window, the lilac set of curtains flowing to the side as the wind took to it. Goosebumps ran up the blonde's arm as the air touched her skin; ignoring it she placed the un-needed outfit back into her now stocked wardrobe. After school she had come straight home to unpack everything from the boxes, leaving her with a tidy room – with NO boxes - much to her magnificent delight.

"I think this place will be really great for you, for us." Mike finally spoke up, gaining his daughter's attention again as the younger girl turned to him with confusion yet curiosity, "That school looks like a very nurturing environment, something you really needed."

Reanna wanted to stop him, internally knowing where this was going, "Dad-" She tired to tell him, but he cut her off as he walked into the room more – picking up the picture she had placed on her desk – the one of her and mom – her deceased mother. Her grip left the clothing as it fell onto the bed, her head still turned to her father as he talked.

"You're 16 years old Rea," Mike sighed as he gazed at the photo, the woman he loved was in the picture, smiling as she sat on the back porch of their old house - holding a 9 year old Reanna to her body. He placed the photo back where it was before turning to his daughter, who was watching his every move. He moved forwards to grasp her shoulders gently, in a comforting manner, "We're in a new town, I'm working a new job – but I'm going to make this work." He promised, it's what every father did for his children.

Reanna smiled a little for his sake as she felt the comforting warmth of her father's hands though the shoulders of her jacket, biting her tongue before yelling out loud that having a slayer for a daughter never works, "I know, dad." She said instead, looking appreciative all the same.

"You're a good girl Reanna," Mike told her, he could see it – even if this was his daughter. But for a while, it's been feeling like there was something hidden within her that he just didn't know – that he couldn't know. He honestly didn't know how to grasp it, but he hoped that she would tell him - trust him with the information that may be harmful to her. "You just made a few mistakes."

The blonde nodded, completely done with the father-daughter talk towards being careful (Meaning the 'be good' speech not the 'wear protection when you have sex' speech. Reanna was pretty certain that her father looked beyond relieved when she told him Aunt Clara had already given it to her when she first started her period)

Aunt Clara; better known as Clara Marilyn – her mother's older sister. Every once in a while Reanna would go to her house with David – usually for the summer vacations or the odd birthdays when time was needed away.

"But that's all behind us now." Her father brought her out of memory lane, her head jerked back up to him before nodding, getting what he was saying – her father was becoming a little overbearing again.

"It is," Reanna quickly agreed, although she couldn't help but feel like she was lying through her teeth, "From now on, I'm only going to hang out with the living –" Her eyes became startled at her mistake before quickly changing her words, "Lively – I-I meant lively … people" She moved out of her father's reach before grabbing the clothing she dropped onto the bed earlier.

Mike looked reassured, "Okay," His feet moving towards the exit, turning around as he does so. "Have fun tonight, but not too much fun." His voice held slight warning, wanting to make sure his daughter didn't do anything stupid – again.

As the bedroom door closed, Reanna tilted her head back while a low groan edged its way up her throat – she was so close to slipping, maybe she needed a good night sleep – those nightmares aren't doing her any favours as it is.

~ 1 ~

Reanna wrapped the jacket around her a little more, doing-up all the buttons except the top three like always. There was a slight chill to the atmosphere as she walked past the suburban streets, nearly identical houses to hers in a row - one after the other. Her hands edged inside the pockets that held her mobile device and purse, a steak hidden on the inside of her pants and another inside her slightly heeled black left boot.

The blonde estimated that it would take another ten minutes for walking by the time she would get to the designated club, it wasn't till then her enhanced Slayer hearing picked up two padded feet walking behind her – the pair of feet followed her at least four blocks before her suspicions picked up greatly – this was about the time she hit the rough parts of the street. The unknown person knew how to stay a distance from her, they obviously didn't think she would notice then.

She felt eyes boring into her back; she couldn't tell whether they were going to be a friend or foe - but the tailing suggest neither.

At first she thought it was a vampire, but then the monster wouldn't have been following her – he would have just snatched her and killed without waiting. Vampires were soulless demons - they hated waiting for their food in her experience.

Just before the next turn, she stopped - glancing over her shoulder just an in behind her, it took her by slight surprise when she noticed no one behind her. Her brow furrowed before she turned back round, knowing that whoever it was is probably hiding until she started to walk away again.

Reanna took the detour route down an alleyway, the thick blackness covering the section until she got to a slightly lit spot – her gaze turned around to try and find a place to hide – she wanted to know who had the nerve to follow her. If it were someone she knew, they would have called out to her and announced their presence; not stalk around in secrecy. Finally; she hid. Waiting for whoever it was to appear.

~ 1 ~

A tall man with short brown hair walked into the open alley, his head tilting to the side in confusion when the blonde disappeared from sight. His hands sliding out of the leather coat that was sized a few inches bigger than it should be – the paleness of his skin shinning against the dim light from the building that enclosed one side of the alleyway – you would have just thought the coldness of the atmosphere was getting to him at the time.

He pursed his lips in thought as his body turned to leave the area, wondering where the small blonde could have gone. What he didn't know was – that very girl was currently right above him, ready to strike when he moved into the right position for the hit.

Suddenly, he grunts as his body fell to the ground after it made a somersault in mid-air – something had kicked him from behind making him sprawl against the dirty pavement – he didn't even get enough chance to make a returned kick as his head turned up to the person who knocked him over in the first place. Reanna Masen; The Slayer.

He winced as the force of the blow finally hits underneath his skin, "Is there a problem, ma'am?" He questioned, acting innocent as she stood above him with a narrowed gaze – now pinning him down his her right foot – she didn't seem to be using her full power though.

Reanna narrowed her eyes, noticing the innocent act, "Yeah, there's a problem." She snapped, frustrated that someone was following her in the first place - now she was going to be late to the club, her father only gave her a set time to be back home by, "I wanna know why you're following me!"

"I know what you're thinking," The dark haired, yet handsome guy told her. Seeming to think Reanna thought of him as someone trying to hurt her or even pick a fight, "Don't worry, I don't bite." His voice sounded Irish off the tongue but laced with an American mix.

The blonde looked at him for a moment; wondering silently whether or not he was actually lying to get over the fact that he was caught by her or if he was telling her the truth. Her face looked perplexed as her foot slowly removed itself from his chest, giving him the chance to get up - but her eyes watched his every move.

The dark haired man got up from the ground; brushing the dirt and stones off his clothing as he spoke with a quirk to his lips, "Truth is," He began, looking her up and down, "I thought you'd be a little taller – or bigger muscles or something."

Reanna's muscles tensed, getting the idea about what he was talking about – why he seemed to be following her – well, she had an inkling anyway. She saw him rubbing his neck with a cringe to his features, she couldn't help but internally smirk to that in proudness for herself. "Pretty spry though." She hear him murmur under his breathe to no-one in particular. - probably thinking she wouldn't hear either.

The blonde still kept her guard up, never letting down as her hands were still raised near her chest – almost like she was expecting him to attack back and retaliate. "What do you want?" Her face stony as she waited for an answer, her eyes ogled on him for a moment though – she couldn't help it, he looked strikingly handsome as he moved with a fighter's grace.

He finally looked back up at her, "The same thing you do." His tone holding a knowing end to it.

Reanna quirked an eyebrow at him suggestively, wondering what he could mean, "And, that would be?" Interested in knowing what his answer would be. She finally let down her hands, looking to him seriously.

"To kill 'em," He replied, looking as seriously as she did only moments ago, "To kill 'em all."

Reanna instantly knew he meant all the vampires and demons and god knows what, "Sorry," Shrugging her shoulders as her tone turned sarcastic; that wasn't really what she wanted to hear – what she wanted was to NOT be the Slayer and live a happy NORMAL teenage girl life. "That's the wrong answer – maybe you should think about joining another show. You know, where you'll actually get the answers right to begin with." She rolled her eyes with irritation as she walked past him, "What I want is to be left alone!" She shouted back to him, his looks were starting to get to her - not in a bad way either.

The dark haired man's voice stopped her in her tracks, "Do you really think that's an option anymore?" He questioned, like he knew all about her. "You're standing on the mouth of Hell-" His words made the blonde turn to him, seeming to wonder whether or not he was actually worth listening to. "It's about to open." He showed some emotion into his words, mostly worry - she couldn't tell what for though - although she knew it wasn't for himself, anyone could figure that out.

Reanna tensed again; her hands itching to move into fighting stance as the man slid his hand inside the jacket he wore – his hand seemed to grab a small box from inside it. He threw it to her as it reached the surface beyond the clothing. The blonde grabbed it without batting an eyelash, she just looked down at it curiously as her grip grabbed the top of the small gift box and revealed what was hidden inside. "Don't turn your back on this." Surprising her that she noticed a sliver of concern hidden within his words - directed towards her which she got.

"You need to be ready." He stressed as she caught sight of a small cross attached to a silver necklace chain - laying within the gift box he gave her.

Her head turned back up to him, getting the fact that he knew something big was going to go down in this town – with him and Mr. Giles pushing her about 'Something's coming' – it'll be no use trying to run away, she'll be stuck in it for good. "What for?"

"For the Harvest." His voice blunt; but yet again – intercepting a knowing tone inside it. He begins to walk back.

Reanna just looked plain confused now, why was this guy helping her? She didn't even know him!

"Who are you?" The confusion playing in her words.

"Let just say-" His lips quirked again at the question, wanting to remain mysterious – at least for the moment, "I'm a friend." His movements started walking away from her, his body moving past her slowly.

Reanna snorted as she turned to his retreating figure, "How can you be my friend when I don't even know your name?" Wanting to know who he was just as bad as before.

He gave her a look that made his next comment almost teasing, "I never said I was yours…" His footsteps became faster but quieter as he left the blonde to stand on her own in the middle of the alley, thinking everything over from what had just happened.

Reanna shook her head, non-stop questions buzzing around her noggin towards the new mystery guy – the hot new mystery guy {That's something I never thought I'd say} She thought with an exasperated sigh, her head turned back to the gift he gave her. The silver cross attached to the necklace chain.

Her left shoulder shrugged, "At least its protection." She muttered before placing the empty box into her jacket pocket before attaching the piece of jewelry around her neck – her fingers fiddling with the joining clip at the back which didn't seem to want to itself. After a moment; she got it. Now the cross hung just above her breasts but snugly hidden beneath her shirt – just in case any vampire wanted to try and strangle her in the future.

~ 1 ~

Reanna reached the Bronze within 15 minutes after taking the time to make sure no one else was following her. Looking around at the place – it looked crowded inside while there seemed to be a decent crowd walking around aimlessly on the outside of the building - most of them seemed to be lined up for something.

The blonde made her way past the line that consisted of people beyond their 20's – by the evidence in their posture - it indicated to her that they've had a little too much to drink – whether it was here or someplace else, she didn't know.

She gave her five bucks to get in to the bouncer at the open door to the side, he was a tall coloured-skinned guy with big, tight muscles that looked like he could take down even the strongest of men – not her of course but that was because she got the Slayer strength in her Destiny package.

He waved her in after the money had been paid – obviously she was deemed good enough to join in with the party inside.

Reanna stepped through the door, a gust of sweaty heat hitting her but the draft from above let her know that a cooler was on. She took a gander at the crowd, trying to find someone she knew – well, either Willow or the two other guys who were usually seemed to be found with her – Xander and Jesse. She frowned, trying to see through the dense amount of people dancing and having fun – she couldn't help but think this was the perfect food bank for vampires. All those thoughts suddenly washed away when her gaze caught a flash of Willow's long red locks on the other side of the room, next to the bar.

The blonde beamed to herself; pushing through people if necessary to get to the acquired person of interest. She suddenly felt thankful she put her hair up in a fishtail braid that fell down the side of her shoulder, near her neck - away from the various drinks her hair could accidently have fallen in while she moved through everyone.

"Hey!" Reanna exclaimed, reaching the red head as the girl in question got a soda from the bar with a couple of bucks.

Willow looked both startled and surprised at the same time, "Oh!" She squeaked, "hi –Hi!" She didn't think Reanna would come, or wanna be friends with her after the fast departure during lunch - which she still didn't get along with all the questions that were asked.

"Hey," The blonde looked mildly amused by her expression, "Are you here with anyone?" She looked puzzled as she tried to recognise one of those guys dancing around, making they had come with the red head tonight - Xander and Jesse.

"No," The red head shook her head in response, looking a little down but she tried to hide it anyway, "I-I thought that Xander was going to show up – so, I guess I'm here on my own now."

Reanna started grinning, 'They soo must be going out' she thought, "So, are you two together – you know; together – together?"

Willow blinked rapidly as she frantically shook her head, her cheeks reaching a red-tinted blush that nearly matched her hair, "No!" There seemed to be sadness leaking in - from disappointment?, "We're just friends – we used to go out though, until we broke up."

It was the blonde's turn to have the stunned/surprised expression plastered on her feature, "What?" Looking a little gobsmacked – by the red tint to the red head's cheek she had imagined they are going out - at this moment. Hmm…. "Why'd you break up?"

"He stole my Barbie." Willow's response came out bluntly until she saw Reanna raise an eyebrow at the statement - looking like she didn't know what to say about that, "Oh, we were five." She remembered the fact that he stole her blue crayons as well, but she want to brag about it.

"Ohhh…" Reanna drawled, getting it now – well, not really but she went with it anyway.

"I don't really date a whole lot." Willow shrugged, looking a little embarrassed as she glanced away - Reanna would look beautiful in a guy's eyes. She seemed to be so sure of herself from all the times she's seen her - which was three times now.

The blonde seemed to slightly understand, "Me either," She replied, honestly – ever since the whole Slayer thing was entered into her life – she never really had the chance to date. But, 'That will change' She muttered silently in her head. "I do have a philosophy though." She had made it around the time her first watcher died. "Wanna hear it?"

Willow nodded for her to continue, wanting to hear what it was. Anything would be better than her own which was 'Study hard, go to school then come home and sleep'.

"Life is short," Reanna told her, her voice held wisdom – for her it would probably happen before she even reached twenty years old but she never thought about it – she didn't wanna die and she was scared that she would. "If you're with a guy, seize the moment – because tomorrow you may be dead." Maybe she should take her own advice too.

The red head seemed to drink it in, her head nodding slowly as her mind processed the words she heard from the blonde's mouth. "Wow, that's nice." It did sound a little depressing though.

The blonde was about to say something else but another someone caught her sight – her head was turned up to the balcony as she saw a familiar figure still wearing the same clothing he did in the library earlier that day. Mr. Giles. "I'll be back in a minute," She felt herself say to the girl next to her, the man looked like he had a worried face to him. It did seem a little weird that a guy his age would be partying with the younger generation - she read him as the type of guy who would rather read a good book.

"That's okay," Willow brushed it off, wanting to be nice in saying that Reanna didn't have to hang around with her, "You don't have to come back." She didn't want to hold the other girl back from her possible future social life.

Reanna turned to her as her eyes rolled, a smile on her face, "I'll be back." She promised her before taking off in another direction, moving herself towards the set of stairs that led to the balcony area.

~ 1 ~

Reanna moved over to the balcony, the figure of the librarian clear through the dizzy teenagers dancing to the music being played on stage. Her elbows leaned against the railing, the man hadn't even noticed her yet – he seemed to be observing the crowd closely as if he were looking for something or someone.

"So!" Her voice made the man jump, his heart jolted as he turned to her – he hadn't even heard her come by and stand beside him. "I'm really surprised you're at a club like this, you know, with students from the very school you currently work at." She looked amused by his reaction earlier, her lips pursed to contain the chuckles that wanted to be let out.

The Watcher calmed his heart down with a scoff, "I wouldn't be here unless it were necessary – I knew you'd be here." He was determined to get this Slayer back on tracks, the world needed her just like the several generations before her have done.

The blonde groaned in annoyance, "Well, now, that just sounds wrong." She suddenly wished she never came up to him; she should have just ignored him and stayed with Willow. She sighed, "You know what," Coming to a thought, "I'm thinking of just calling you, Giles – sounds less boring that way."

Giles ignored her quip by gesturing the crowd below, dancing their feet off in the heat of the moment, "This is the perfect breeding ground for vampire activity," He informed her, having to raise his voice a little because of the blearing noise in the background.

Reanna bit her lip, she had already reflected in her think when she got here, "I know," Her voice reluctant to agree with the new Watcher, "I figured that out when I got here."

"Good." He nodded approvingly, he continued, "You need to understand that –" The blonde seemed to cut him off, thinking she knew what he was going to say.

"That the Harvest is coming." She cut him off with a nod, there was no way out of this now – might as well try and hide what she was to the best of her ability. "A guy told me on the way here, I'm guessing he was a friend of yours because otherwise I'm confused."

A baffled frown crossed the librarian's face, "My friend?" The only 'friends' he had were all left in England before he moved to America - to be in the same town as his Slayer. "Who told you this?" His voice in more of a demand, he didn't know who this guy was and also he didn't know whether he was going to be a friend or foe to his Slayer.

Reanna looked at his a little taken-back by his later tone, her shoulders shrugged slowly at his question, "Just this guy – he was dead gorgeous in an annoying sort of way – a little dark I guess, you know him then?" Her face twisting to confusion when she didn't notice any recognition in the guy's features.

"No." He shook his head, before his mind went back to the piece of information this man had provided her in their brief visitation, "The Harvest? Did he say anything else?" Maybe this 'Harvest' had something to do with the signs he's been trying to research or look out for – it would make sense then – that something is coming.

The blonde let out a breath, thinking back to the conversation, "Um, something about the mouth of Hell." She started to feel concerned that this mysterious guy, was really mysterious. "I kinda liked him too, he had guts." Her gaze fell down to the pool of kids dancing around, her words drifting off as she waited for a reply,

"Look at them," Giles's voice cut through to her mind when he saw her observing them, "Throwing themselves about … Each of them completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them." Wondering silently how many vampires were actually in the building right now – if there were any to begin with. He didn't really know how to spot one without the bumpy skin on their faces.

Reanna's look turned into longing one, part of her wishing that could be her in one of the groups, "Well, they're lucky to a degree then. Aren't they?" She mused under her breath, the bad thing about unknowing - you're more likely to die if no one can help you in time - that's basically been her job.

"Perhaps you were right earlier in saying there is no danger here," Remembering what the blonde had said about Sunnydale not being so bad, he could see the underline of concern in her facial expressions at a point to another though, "The signs could easily be wrong – it's not as though you've been having the nightmares-" His voice stopped when he saw her tense, her face turning hard. He sighed within his head, knowing that set of actions meant she had been having them – his signs were indeed right, he just needed Reanna to see this.

Reanna's resolve started to slip, biting her lip as everything began to fall into place again – just like in LA, "I never said I wouldn't slay another vampire," She protested, it was true – if she really needed to or someone needed help at one point or another – sure, she'd help. The part that she actually quit was being the Slayer – going out night after night, spending all her time fighting battles that people twice her age would be doing if they were in a war. It's why she always took at least one steak with her wherever or whenever she went out; she never knew when she might need it.

"But will you be ready?" He questioned, knowing the answer would be no – she wasn't prepared for what could be coming. "There's so much you don't know about them! – you and the powers you possess!" He went into textbook mode as he quoted, "A vampire appears to be a normal person, until the feed it upon them. Only then do they reveal their true demonic visage." That was literally what the passage said from the book _'Vampyr'_.

Reanna let out an exasperated breath while her tone held an amused tint, "You're like a text book with legs – I already know all that Giles." The last part was a little fib, she didn't really know the potential her powers held – her old Watcher never really got to that. She was pretty sure she knew enough about vampires though to get rid of them in a fight.

Giles ignored her protest, looking at her seriously, "Point is." He begun, glancing back at the crowd again as he still stayed turned to her, "A Slayer should be able to see them straight away, without even looking, not thinking – just an instant recognition." He paused, "Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?" Testing her, he needed to see where to begin with her training.

Reanna suddenly didn't look so sure, "Maybe." She mumbled, looking down at the crowd – unsure of how to do that, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself.

"Try," He encouraged her, seeing the conflict in her eyes, "You need to be able to see them, even through this mass of people – Sense them." He knew she could do it, Reanna had the fighting instinct to go beyond what's expected, he believed she could go a long way even from just a couple of meetings.

The blonde shook her head, looking a little bored but tried to 'sense' them anyway. Before she could even try though – two something's caught her attention. A girl and boy around her age – maybe a little older, but each of them wore clothing at least ten years old – even she knew that. Her eyes took in the paleness of their skin, they were definitely vampires – she could just _sense_ it. "There!" She pointed them out, "The girl with the black hair and the guy that has his collar out of his jacket like it was still supposed to be cool in this time period."

Giles looked pleased, "Well done, that was fast." Giving her a pat on the shoulder as his eyes narrowed at the suspects.

Reanna's body filled with warmth at his comment; it had been a while since someone had been pleased with her work like that – her old Watcher wasn't the best of the bunch. Her sense of warmth slipped away into a frozen stop, her eyes sparking dangerously between (not necessarily the two identified vampires) – but who they were with.

The guy; with his collar hanging out of his jacket was chatting with Willow – brushing her hair away to the side with a gentle touch to her neck as he moved it behind her shoulder. Reanna's heart stopped when she remembered the words she had told the red head not even half an hour ago, {Seize the moment, because tomorrow you could be dead}

The girl; the one who wore a set of clothing that a typical school girl would wear at least twenty years ago sat on a chair, smiling with a hidden tint of danger to a guy with floppy blonde hair – the colour slightly darker than her own. David, her brother.

"Oh, no." She breathed in panic, her brother was standing literally with the very monsters she's destined to hunt. Her heart started to beat faster as Giles's head turned to inspect the two humans with the vampires she identified.

"That's Willow Rosenberg," He observed, but frowning when he wondered who the guy was, "I'm not sure who he is though." Both he and the blonde noticed the two vampires gesturing for the humans to follow. "Oh, dear." Knowing the girl beside him caught that action too.

Reanna started walking back, "That's because he's my brother." Her spoken came out quick as her legs took her down the stairs, not caring about whether or not her Watcher was still following her. A the moment she reached the ground floor; she rushed over to the spot where her brother was standing with the black haired girl – her eyes widen when she saw them gone. "Oh, god." She didn't give a dam whether anyone looked at her weird as her darted around the room – it probably looked like she was on crack.

Thinking back; she could have sworn they moved towards the back of the stage, so that's where she went. Her body pushed through the crowd to finally get there, she grabbed the stake from the back of her pants line before holding it; hiding it behind her wrist.

~ 1 ~

Backstage it was dark, there seemed to be silence all around other than the drift of music coming from the open club near her. Reanna closed her eyes, intent of listening for any movement. She moved to the exit door; opening it before peeping her head out – looking down both ways which gave her no indication that anyone was there – it was deserted.

Movement shuffled behind her, her mind going straight to the indication that a vampire was behind her – her head wasn't really thinking straight at that moment, her worry loading on her when she tried to look for her brother - if she didn't find him in time - he'll be vampire food or worse, become one that she'll have to kill.

She twisted around on the balls of her feet, grabbing the person before pinning them to the wall – her ears heard a shocked girly gasp, while several others followed behind it. Suddenly the lights turned on around them, Reanna was met with a sight of her hand attached to Cordelia's neck. Reanna took in what she had just done quickly before she snapped her arm away from the girl. "Cordelia?" She couldn't help but feel a little irritated that Cordelia had ended up on the other end of her attack. She lowered the stake she had originally held up for the _'vampire'_, Cordelia's friends seemed to be gaping in their own way at the sight.

"God!" The brunette gasped, looking marginally horrified by the action, "What is your childhood trauma?" Her tone rhetorical.

"Have you guy seen Willow?" Ignoring the prissy girl, who was now going to end any social life she ever made in this town, "Or my brother if you know him, David?" Her tone in more of a demand, she really didn't have time to be making nice with the locals right now. She'd rather take social disaster than a dead brother, one who was now going to know everything about her secret when she saved him.

"Why?" Cordelia looked arrogant, rubbing her neck, "You going to attack them with a stick?"

The blonde started to get angry as she stomped away, beyond worried and frustrated at the same time. She didn't need this, she never gets a break!

~ 1 ~

Reanna pushed through the crowd; her mind catching the fact that Giles now stood by the bottom of the stairs she came down earlier. He seemed to look surprised yet confused, "That was quick," He noted when she arrived to him, "I would have thought you'd keep your brother safe after-" She cut him off.

"I didn't find them!" The blonde hollered at him a little lower so it didn't catch a crowd, "Go back to the library, research that Harvest or whatever it's called!" She practically ordered him before walking off again in the opposite direction - towards the back of the establishment. Leaving Giles to watch her in concern before following her directions, praying that her brother and Willow were still alive for everyone's sake and quick. No one wants to see a pissed off Slayer or even a grief-filled one.

~ 1 ~

Reanna waltzed out the back door of the building; realising that the vampires had gone somewhere else with David and Willow. She thought back to her brother, where he would go? – but she honestly did know. He could –

Her thinking was interrupted by Xander's voice, "You leaving already?" He jogged up to her but she continued on the path of the road, moving towards the cemetery near-by.

Reanna halted: turning to Xander with a spark of hope as she though he might have seen which way she walked with the guy, "Have you seen Willow?" She asked, nearly the same way she questioned Cordelia, she didn't have time for nice talk, "Or David, the other new kid with shaggy blonde hair?" Gesturing her own her to make a point.

Xander's features turned confused as he shook his head; his mind had still been reeling from earlier in the library when he overheard the conversation between the blonde and the new librarian. "No. not tonight – I don't think I've even met your brother yet." His words honestly spoken.

The blonde looked around, desperate for a lead, "I need to find them." Shaking her head before continuing towards the cemetery. "They each left with someone. Willow left with a guy and David left with a girl."

Xander grinned, looking impressed when she mentioned Willow going out with a guy – he tried to keep up with her as she moved. "Willow with a guy?" He questioned, "I'm impressed." Looking between proud and happy for his ginger best friend. He noticed Reanna's face as her head kept turning to different directions, as if she were looking for someone or some sign. "Why are you looking for them anyway?" She gave him no indication that she had even been listening, "Oh, hey! I hope this guy and gal aren't _vampires_ – cause then you'd have to s_lay _them." Adding an extra drawl to the words, _'vampires'_ and _'slay'_ for an extra effect.

The blonde stopped dead in her movements as those words flowed out of his lips, Xander's footsteps ceased too before he could bump into her from behind.

Reanna looked irritatingly miffed, momentarily forgetting the fact that her brother and new friend were in danger. She turned back to him a little more surprised, how did he even find out? "Was there –" She started, waving her wands around as the expressions of annoyance ranted through her words, "-a school bulletin? A school newspaper? Is there anyone in this god-damn town that DOESN'T know that I'm 'The Slayer'?" She had the right to overreact now but her voice was coming out in a hiss by the end, making sure no one near them could overhear - just in case.

Xander looked like he knew everything but began to get a little flustered at his announcement, "I only know that you think you're a Slayer and for how I know – I kinda overheard your conversation with the new librarian at school."

The blonde shook her head towards herself, needing to be more careful but the full force of reminder came back to her. Willow and David. "You know what, I really don't care right now-" She interrupted him, her hard tone coming back, "I _really_ need to find them." Her tone serious and Xander could tell that right now, she wasn't lying or goofing around.

The guy blinked, looking at her hard like he was waiting for her to say {Fooled you!} but it never came. "You're serious." He stated, coming to the conclusion, his worry for Willow suddenly going up notches at a time.

"If we don't find them," Reanna started, not even wanting to come to this conclusion – never in a million years, "Not only will my only brother be dead but so will Willow." With that she turned around, moving faster than before to the Cemetery – as soon as she gets there – she'll try her hardest to use that sensor Giles talked about at the Bronze – she was desperate more than ever right now.

Xander was still for a few moments, taking everything in. He recognised the tone of pure worry in her words – the desperateness in her face. His legs began moving without him knowing – running at full speed to catch up with her – needing to save his best friend and crush's brother.

~ 1 ~

Willow felt herself being pushed from behind into the mausoleum, her body nearly colliding into a stone coffin that sat in the middle of the cold rooted room. Thankfully her hands grabbed the sides to stop herself with a halt. She felt her body shake with a slice of fear that tried to creep up on her. Suddenly she felt that taking on Reanna's advice was too drastic for her, she just wanted to go home now.

She turned around as she heard footsteps from behind, coming in. She gave the boy who came in after her a glare as a smirk was placed on his cold-hearted lips, "That wasn't funny!" She shouted at him, her finger nails digging into the palms of her skin, hard as she tried to keep a level head.

He gave her no response, just walking around her in a near circle – like a predator would do to its prey before it snatched it's meal.

Willow tried to keep a distance from him, her feet moving back every time he moved closer to her. She hadn't taken her eyes off him so she didn't realise that something was behind her until she tripped backwards. A yelp echoed through the stone building, her back falling onto the ground as her elbows bang painfully against the solid surface. She hissed as the pain started to swell around her bones, her head tilted up to make sure the guy was still a great distance from her but something else caught her sight.

On the floor; the very thing she tripped on was a body bigger than her – a guy with shaggy blonde hair, his eye lids were closed like he was passed out. On the top of his head was a large graze, along with a smothered blood mark around it – it looked like he had been knocked out by something hard hitting him in the head.

"I see you brought the girl I saw for you." A woman's voice cut through the musky air, making Willow yelp again in surprise and look up. Standing by the door was a raven head girl about her age, she wore clothing similar to what a typical school girl would have worn years ago before anyone had any style like Cordelia. The woman wore a hungry smirk on her face as she looked the red head up and down carefully.

"Yeah," The guy finally speaks up, watching the red head try to shake the unconscious guy awake – he found it entertaining, "Besides," He licked his lips eagerly, "She smells delicious."

If Willow's body could shake anymore, it did as those words were spoken. She tried to shake the guy with shaggy blonde hair awake – she had never seen him before but couldn't help but recognise part of his facial features crossing Reanna's. Her eyes widen when she realised this could be her older brother, the one who goes to the same school as she does now but two years old than they were. All the girls had been saying he had shaggy hair with a darker blonde to his than his sister's.

A groan tore through the shaggy blonde's throat, it held a pained tint to it.

David groaned again; his head was banging and he hadn't even had anything to drink to cause it - at least, he didn't think so. It felt like a herd of elephants had run over him and left him to die. He felt someone try to shake him, a voice called out to him – not by name but he was sure they were trying to talk to him. "Hey, wake up – please!" The voice held a hiss of panic to it, why were they panicking?

His eyes felt like led but they blinked open blearily, the darkness of the room was the first thing he noticed. He tried to remember what had happened, his mind went back to the last thing he did remember. He had been dancing at that club 'The Bronze', there was a girl – she had long black hair. They danced and talked before taking a stroll through the cemetery. He had thought it'd be strange at first, but she said she wanted to show him something that would be interesting to him.

That girl! She hit him over the head - with [what] he didn't know - he remembered everything now. Someone talked again, a male this time, "Why did you hit him anyway?" The voice sounded amused, why was he amused?

The familiar voice of the raven head rang in this ears, including a giggly laugh to go with it, "He was annoying, all he talked about was school and his troublesome little sister from home."

His eyes finally opened to see a red head leaning over him, still shaking him but only lightly now. "What the hell!" His words came out hoarsely, he winced as another bang went through his pain-filled head. "Who're you?" Not recognising the girl one bit - which wasn't surprising since he's only been in Sunnydale less than a week.

"I'm Willow," Her voice a little hesitant as she kept looking up at something - he guess the two people who were talking to the side to themselves - he could practically feel their eyes on them, "W-what's your name?"

"David." His voice came out a mumble as he tried to sit up, he felt small hand on his upper body pushing him up with his efforts, as if trying to help him do so. He saw that it was the ginger haired girl again.

Willow frowned in interest, trying to keep her mind off the predators standing in the corner – they looked like they were waiting for someone, "Reanna's brother?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

David looked up to her, surveying her to see whether she was like the other two - who were now blocking the doorway to the mausoleum the girl had brought him through however long ago it was - he wasn't sure how long he'd been knocked out, "Yeah," He finally spoke up, each of them had been keeping their voice down. He could tell that this 'Willow' had a shaking voice – probably from fear. "You know her?" Praying to God that his sister had stayed at home tonight.

"S-She's my friend," Willow started, her voice shaking like David observed, "S-She was at the Bronze, she came up to me before leaving – She said she would be back in a minute but she never came back so I talked to him." Gesturing the guy talking quietly to the girl next to him. "I seized the moment, trying to be like her." Looking down, embarrassed that she had such poor taste in men.

A bubble of worry filled his guy when the red head claimed to have seen and talked with his sister at the Bronze, he hoped she got home safe. He liked that this girl wanted to be more like his sister, but only in the way of her attitude and nicety towards things - not the troublesome side of her - that would be bad.

"Darla should be here by now!" The raven head belted out, looking pissed, "I wanna eat! I'm hungry!" She narrowed her eyes on her own caught meal and Tom's, the red head looked especially juicy from there.

David held the younger girl to his side as she helped him up off the floor – he had begun to ignore the pounding in his head, he probably has a concussion from the knock-out – he felt the sliding of blood droop down the side of his face from the wound the monster made.

"We're wanna go now." David tried, he knew it was useless though – he couldn't help but fear for himself more than ever now – even for the girl beside him who seemed to have gotten herself in the same situation as he had.

Footsteps could be heard again, coming into the mausoleum - through the gap in between the boy and girl was a short blonde with an old school uniform that looked very, very carbon dated. The woman came in, tilting her head at them in consideration, "Really? Is that the best you could do?" Her voice droned on, sounding board yet excited at the same time.

"They're fresh!" David's date snapped with bite to her tongue, "And where's yours, huh? We were all supposed to bring one for him."

Tom rolled his eyes at the woman, "Mya, shut up," His voice coming out with a sneer before turning to Darla, "She has a point you know, where's your meal."

Darla looked to him with a smirk, "Oh, I did." Rushed footsteps sounded outside along with a male voice, familiar to Willow, "Hey! Wait up!" Jesse's voice rang through the stone room.

Willow's eyes widen when Jesse came crashing through the door, holding the side of his neck – the shirt he's wearing slowly filling with a crimson liquid. Blood. "Jesse!" She exclaimed, her voice high in more of a frightened squeak than before.

Jesse looked white as he stumbled between the monsters and humans, he looked to Willow – his vision blurring before a groan reaches his lips – a falling sensation flowing through his limbs as his legs lost the power to hold him up any longer.

David and Willow caught him just in time before he could crumble and hit his head, both of them laid him down near a set of stairs – the shaggy blonde felt lucky his head only hurt a little while his mind worked much better.

"Hey, dude!" David lightly slapped the guy's face to keep him awake, "Stay awake." He saw two puncture wounds on the other guy's neck - the bleeding looked like it had started to slow - but only slightly.

Jesse felt tired, "You know, you gave me a hickey." It felt more than that, but he didn't want to panic. He felt cold female hands try to help stop the bleeding – he knew it was Willow.

Both Mya and Tom turned to Darla with a look on the other end, but the blonde just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "I got hungry on the way."

David pulled up Jesse with Willow, "That's it," He told them, "We're getting out of here." Willow looked like she wanted to be sick but helped anyway; she wanted to get out of here as much as he did.

The three vampires turned to the humans with an identical grin - obviously having heard what David said, "Oh, you're not going anywhere." Mya smirked, looking at them like they were a piece of meat. She, Darla and Tom walked forwards slowly, causing the humans to stumble back away from them. Jesse fell to the floor as the other two stood up in defiance.

"You're not going anywhere until we've-" Each human either gasped or yelped when all three faces changed. "-fed." There were ridges on the top of their noses, the irises yellow while a set of pointy teeth and fangs resided in each of their mouths. They looked like monsters.

At that moment; Reanna and Xander dashed in. Reanna stood in front of Xander as they cancelled their steps at the door – she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her brother, Willow and Jesse? Alive. A surge of anger went through her when she saw the wound on her brother's head, his clothing looked dirty like he had been lying on a dirty floor for more than an hour, "Well…" Her voice sounded loudly, making everyone in the room jump except from Xander who stood right behind her - already knowing her plan which was explained on the way. "This looks cozy."

All three vampires looked towards her between spooked and startled. David on the other hand looked like he didn't know what to think anymore; he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his little sister standing there – looking as calm as ever after seeing him standing there - with a bloody head and these monsters faces. He looked into her eyes, he noticed recognition when she surveyed the people with disfigured faces - what was happening?

Reanna looked around, she acted casual – making sure to keep the vampire's attention on her rather than the three that had been originally captured. She moved down the small set of steps, her movement's flowing with grace, "It's a little bare – maybe you could put up some paint? I think blue would work great for the place." She shrugged - her hand patting the cold stone wall nearest to her to indicated where the paint could go, "Maybe add a couple of pillows and a lamp, I'd call it home." Her finger ran across the top of the enclosed stone casket, she grimaces when a pile of dust was collected - her fingers rubbed together to get rid of it before it slid under her nails.

Darla grinned, thinking this girl knew nothing, "Who the hell are you?" She moved forwards toward the fellow blonde, her blood smelling so much better than any of the three each of them had picked out at that club.

Reanna snorted, looking surprised, "You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already?" She moved over to the other side of the room, noticing that all three vampires were starting to move towards her with their fangs still bared.

David gaped, what was Reanna doing? Couldn't she see their faces! This wasn't some kind of game! He watched her continue, "That's a relief – I'm telling you, it's harder to keep a secret in this town, it's making my job 10x harder than it should be."

Xander made a shaky laugh as he nervously watched the three vampires get closer to her - he wasn't at all confident that she was really completely sane right not - or himself in fact, "R-Reanna, we bail now right?" Moving slowly over to the three located towards the side as the vampires left the area when he could have got caught easily earlier.

Mya looked back at him viciously, "Not yet, sweetgums." She turned back to Reanna with the lick of her lips.

"Okay," Reanna huffed, bringing all the attention back to her, "I may not be an expert on clothing, but you do realise that's how I realised what you are right? How dated your clothing was." Looking between the three, not moving from her spot even as they got dangerously closer.

Xander watched before Reanna's words on the way hear came in to get him _{When something happens or is about to happen, you need to make sure my brother doesn't try to help – it'll only get him and everyone else killed}_. He quickly and as quietly as he could went over to David's side, ready to get them out of there but also to stop David for running after his sister if it came to it.

"Now!" Reanna announced, turning over to the blonde vampire while her back and side were now against the other two vampires. She had both her stakes ready and waiting to be used - she just needed the two demons behind her to make the move. "We can do this the hard way, or…" She thought for a moment, "Well, honestly there's really only a hard way." Not looking worried as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

The blonde tilted her head, "That's fine with me." Her stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Are you sure?" Reanna's voice came out in a fake surprise, "Well, this isn't going to be pretty – they'll be a lot of violence, strong language and there will be more adult content than a sex related movie." She felt the two vampires try to strike from her side and behind - just as she heard her brother yell too, "REANNA!" She lifted the stake hidden in her jacket, placing it underneath her armpit with a faster reflex than a trained operative would have gain in years of training. The other stake she brought with her slid out of her sleeve. Each stick of wood was placed at the exact height to hit both vampires straight in her heart – the Slayer didn't even blink as the monster impale themselves to the stakes.

David stumbled back in shock, feeling the grip from Xander on his arm tighten – the one that had to stop him from trying to help his sister earlier. He watched as the two monsters give out choking motions as their eyes widen, each of them fell back before turning into dust particles with a demonic roar of pain – it's like they were never even there. He was honestly speechless, he felt like there was a stranger in his sisters body.

Darla herself tensed, looking suddenly wary of the other blonde – she just killed two of her fellow creatures.

Reanna felt proud of herself for a moment before turning her attention back to Darla, "See what happens when your bad girls and boys?" She felt everyone's eyes on her. She knew that if this vampire didn't kill her tonight, her brother was gonna do it tomorrow.

Darla went back to her original self with a quick shift in posture and facial expressions, "They were young and stupid." Preparing herself to get ready for a fight, intent on winning against a little human girl.

Reanna glanced to the side of her, her body tensing as she readied herself for another battle, "Xander go!" She yelled to the guy who came in with her. "David go with him; that's an order!" Seeing her brother struggle to stay, "I'll be fine." She watched as Xander herded everyone up before moving out of the mausoleum - her brother still needed to be shoved by Xander on the way out but she was more than thankful to him for going along with her words.

"Don't go far!" Darla called out to them, like she knew they couldn't get far. She threw a punch at Reanna who easily dodged it – every hit was blocked with ease.

Reanna slammed the vampire into the ground, leaving it on her hands and knees. "You know," The Slayer's voice sounded, feeling pissed, "I really just wanted to start over – be a normal teenage girl - I was even considering begging my dad to buy me a cat." A scoff reached her lips, "Why couldn't you have gone and suck on some other town?" Her tone sarcastic, although she would never want that for anyone else to have to deal with honestly, but she just wanted a break – be a normal teenage girl. She placed her foot sharply on Darla's neck, the force pushing the vampire down into a hold.

"Who are you?" Darla whimpered, this girl was strong - even stronger than a vampire – she couldn't be human. If she were human, she's be in dire pain and gasping for breath by now as she would have killed the bitch.

Reanna just gave her a dumb look, trying to get the monster to figure it out – for a vampire it should be pretty easy, "Don't you know?" She was about to say something else but something grabbed her neck from behind, lifting her up from the ground. The blonde gasped as pain radiated from her neck from the tightness of the grip.

She felt someone lean into her neck, a dirty breath tickling her neck "I don't care." A low males voice echoed in her ear, making her eyes grow wide with shock – she hadn't even heard him come in – she should have known. Not even a moment later, she found herself flying through the air, slamming into the opposite wall with a crash. Her head had hit the stone wall, hard.

Reanna lifted the top half of her body off the ground, her body felt heavy all of a sudden. She winced as pain surged through her body from the hit. Whoever the vampire was, they were old and strong.

She noticed the blonde vampire run out and the male who threw her slowly walk towards her but she kicked him back, again and again – but nothing threw him down – he merely staggered in his posture.

If Reanna wasn't scared before, she was now. Her breathing had become a little harder, "You're strong," The male vampire observed with a tilt to his head, he moved closer to her again. At that moment she realised her steaks were across the room somewhere, there was no way to get to them, "But I'm stronger." Before she could even think of defending herself she felt a burst of pain rocket through the side of her face as she flew across the room again, smashing into the enclosed stone coffin this time. Her leg felt like it was on fire, she gasped for breath – she had never felt so beaten in a fight with a vampire without beating it yet.

Reanna heard his footsteps grow closer as she shakily got up from the ground again, doing what Willow had been doing the first time she arrived to the mausoleum – trying to keep a distance from the monster. Her leg grew a limp as the pain still coursed through several parts of her body.

The vampire growled, "You're wasting my time." More than ready to end this girl who seemed to be stronger than your average human.

Reanna chuckled nervously, "Hey!" Trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she spoke, "I had a lot more plans too, one of them included getting my brother home without getting killed, okay?" Praying to God that he was still okay as she spoke. She backed herself up, nearly hitting the back of the stone building as the vampire pushed open the stone of the stone coffin.

Taking the opportunity that presented itself, the blonde made a cartwheel over the coffin and kicking the vampire down to the ground – he crashed into some of the stone statues. Reanna made a grab for the stake next to his legs when she landed, bringing it up to her before aiming it for the monster – ready to put it in his heart. But his hand grabbed the hand that held the stake when it was merely inches away from the target.

Reanna had tried to push it the last few inches towards his chest but it never moved, her mouth opened in horror as he brought her face closer to his – his blood smelled breath breathing over her even though he had no physical breath. Her own breathing was shaky, fear letting lose within her skin – Giles was right, she wasn't ready. "You think you can stop me?" He grinned frighteningly in her face, his free hand grabbing the stake and snapping it in half which course a flinch out of her, "Stop us."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." He growled once more, before throwing her across the room again – she landed on the floor with a painful yelp.

Luke stood his ground while quoting for his Master, "And like a plague of boils, the race of Man covered the Earth." Reanna slowly tried to get up from the ground, her eyelids feeling heavy as the exhaustion started to get to her - even with her Slayer strength - she could only take a certain amount of beatings before she wore out. "But on the third day of the newest light will once the Harvest…and the blood of men will flow as wine…when the Master will walk among them once more…The Earth will belong to the Old Ones. And Hell itself will come to town." By this time Luke was standing over Reanna, she wasn't able to get up in time as she tried to lean as far back as possible – her legs felt like they stopped working.

He grabbed her neck again, making the blonde – her body flipped over as he threw her into the stone coffin with another shriek echoing through her throat.

Reanna landed in the coffin, her back slamming on a hard surface – she knew there were going to be bruises in the morning – if she even survived it, "Argh!" She howled again as she realised there had been a skeleton lying beside her.

Her shaky breath drifted out of her mouth, she thought he'd jump in straight away but he never came. She couldn't tell whether or not he was still in the room, she hoped he had gone back to his cave and left her.

She started to sit up until another high-pitched yelp sounded again from her own mouth, something jumping onto her and grabbing her neck – Luke sat above her. His teeth barred hungrily like the other lackeys did before, "Amen." His last words were before his mouth started leaning in, ready to take a bite out of her and drink her dry.

**Note: Bloody hell, {channelling my inner Ronald Weasley} nearly 12,000 words for a single part – that means for episode one it came to about 22,000 words total – WOW!**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked it**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	4. The Harvest - Part 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic | Destiny | The Harvest - Part 1**

Reanna struggled against the tight grip of the vampire; Luke. No matter how hard she tried, his grip just wouldn't loosen even as he ripped the top left side of her jacket to bare her neck open - it wasn't until his head started leaning towards her neck - inches away from drinking her dry that something happened.

"ARGH!" He suddenly roared, he gripped the hand that previously held her neck in pain as a blanket of smoke filled the air - now causing the place to smell like burnt flesh. The blonde glanced down at her neck momentarily, feeling thankful to that mysterious stranger who gave her the very necklace that caused the vampire pain. She took her chance at his moment of weakness by getting both her legs loose and shooting them out, kicking him in the chest as he flew back in to the very wall she had slammed into before.

Not even giving him a chance to get up and attack again, she leaped from the stone coffin - ignoring all the pains in her extremities before running out of that mausoleum with a rush - getting a bad gut feeling all of a sudden when she momentarily thought about her brother and new friends.

~ 1 ~

Reanna halted in the middle of the cemetery, looking in every direction for a sign that they were still there - that they were okay. Her movements were stumbled while her breathing remained hard - a little scared that the monster would follow her; to finish her off before she could even make sure everyone was alright.

She looked back at the mausoleum and noticed no one was coming out of it. Had she knocked him out?

Her thoughts were broken when Willow's scream echoed through the row of graves, it was filled with terror.

~ 1 ~

Reanna raced to the scene, her eyes and ears peeled for any indication where Willow's scream came from – thanks to her detailed hearing she could hear a rustle from not far from her – but the red head's scream gave her a lot more to go on.

Her feet hastened when she came across the sight; on the ground near a large tree was Willow struggling to get a guy off her – a vampire. He had her pinned to the floor, her arms stretched out to the side so it made sure she couldn't move from her spot – his head began leaning down to her throat as a horrified scream echoed out of her mouth – in hopes of someone to come to her rescue.

The vampire stiffened; his head turning up when he heard someone not mere feet away – he didn't even get a chance to protect himself as something collided into his side – sending him flying back into a tombstone with a painful grunt. A growl reaching his lips to who dared interrupt his meal, he didn't realise until too late that it was indeed the Slayer who had caught him in the act – now going to pay with his life because of it.

His eyes comically widen when he saw the small blonde near his original place, he felt an aura of danger to his kind around her – her face rigid with fury as her eyes were narrowed to him. Before Reanna could stop him; while holding his side – he scrambled back, making a run for it before he could become dust in the wind.

Reanna's eyes and ears became static with concentration again, not even realising that Willow was looking towards her both freaked and thankful, her shaky hand was brought up to her neck – realising that she had nearly come across the same near-fate as Jesse had from that blonde monster back in the mausoleum.

A crack was heard nearby, the blonde was instantly rushing to that sound – her brother, Xander and Jesse were still out there – she would find them against any cost. If something happens to them, it'll be all her fault. She heard padded footsteps following her but she had already guessed them to be the red head's feet.

Reanna pushed through to a more open area near the noise, coming across the sight of her brother and Xander being dragged by three vampires – one female while the others were male. Their faces were shifted, giving anyone who walked by the indication that they weren't completely human – if they believed in stuff like that anyway.

The three vampires seemed to hear her come near them but only seeing as Willow popped out from her hiding place, her eyes filled with fear when she saw her best friend now laying on the ground, knocked out.

The never noticed until they turned around that the blonde from earlier had made her way around them; before they could even fully realise she was there in front of them – a rocket of pain flooded each of their faces when they felt their bodies flying back at a great distance.

Reanna grabbed a branch before snapping it off its connected tree; using your resources was one of the many lessons she had been taught first in the Slaying business. She had to agree that it came in handy as she made the make-shift stake that would easily dust the bastards that nearly took her newly found friends and brother away from her.

As one monster came running towards her; not smart enough to realise he stood no great chance against her – it was only a second before everything went dark for him – his body turned to dust as the make-shift stake plunged into his undead heart.

The female one tried to escape but got the pointy-end two, unfortunately for Reanna – the other one had taken off in a demonic fright as she dusted his friends.

Willow; still shaking from her own near death experience rushed over to her best friend as a groan reached his lips, she noticed David stirring too from the racket. "Xander!" She exclaimed, a rush of relief filling her gut knowing he would be okay now – it's like Reanna was a superhero or something - she felt safe.

David started to come to by this time, feeling pissed he had once again been knocked out – "Why the hell did I get knocked out this time?" He remembered turning at the set mark of graves before an explosion hit the outside of his skull – why him?

Reanna ignored them as she kept looking around, her lips pursed in un-satisfaction; Jesse was still missing. "Where's Jesse?" She spoke up for the first time as the boys started to feel more awake, she noticed the relief set in her brothers eyes when he noticed her standing practically next to him - like a guard almost.

Willow's bad feeling came back in her gut, "I don't know," She had been separated from the boys, that – monster – took her away before she could even begin to protest and struggle away in time. "They surrounded us, h-he was weak from the blood loss a-and-" Not wanting to think that her other best friend had been taken, he had to be around here somewhere like they were - he just had to, right?

"I remember that blonde girl," David winced as he tried to assess if any more damage had been done around the original wound of the night. "She must have taken him,, I didn't see which way they were going though." He felt disappointment in himself, he noticed his sister gritting her teeth in aggravation – her head practically turning in circles when she must have realised that Jesse was indeed missing.

Reanna was indeed doing so, she failed her one simple job – protect people, and now Jesse was gone – probably even dead or worse, "Jesse…" Her voice mirrored a tone of desperation; the want for a sign as she wondered where he could possible be – but there was nothing left to use.

~ 1 ~

In the library the next morning; Reanna, David, Xander and Willow had gone straight to the library – David had been reluctant when his sister said that she needed to stay behind and look for Jesse. Each had been taken to the bronze again, been ordered to stay there until she had come back for them. He couldn't really fight much about it anyway, given the fact that his head felt like splitting in two - even now it's still there.

David was now looking at his little sister with a different light, he felt like he's never really known her at all now. Yes, they had been drifting apart for a while when she started abandoning him more and more to spend time out of the house back in LA – he had wanted to try and get closer to her when they moved to Sunnydale but he never heard what Xander had that day in the library – that was why they were here now - each of them needed an explanation.

Luckily for each of them; they had brought a spare set of clothing with them and stuffed it in their lockers both yesterday and before – it had been in case of an emergency, well, this definitely counted as one. Each Masen child was sure that their father was going to be beyond pissed and worried when he realised neither of them had come home last night, they were both dreading for the end of school. Giles had let David give his father a ring this morning; which went to voicemail meaning he could have been in the shower or sleeping still – at least the old man knew they were okay – for now.

Each of them, excluding Reanna and Giles sat on the chairs that had originally surround the table that looked more like a dining room table. David held a cold ice-pack to his bandaged cranium; the blonde sister had made sure it didn't need stiches before washing the wound, bandaging it up securely. Her hands seemed skilled with that profession to him; or it looked at least like she had been trained to do the small things it first aid.

It was noticeable from the darkened bags under each student's eyes that neither of them had slept a wink last night – it had been luckily that each of them had a free period right now. David didn't really know how he was going to explain the wound on his head; on the way to the library he had seen Reanna limp slightly, an uncomfortable frown filing her face as she moved. Her arm had been showing up with bruises as well, the concern welling up underneath his skin as he thought about what could have happened after they left her with the monster back in that mausoleum.

Giles came up to the barrier of the upper level to the library, his expression grave as he sympathised with the three students in front of him – relief-covered from being saved; but with the uncertainty to how they, themselves were going to react to this explanation he was about to give – Giles could imagine that the older brother of the Slayer might have a few choice words to say. He could see the protectiveness engraved into the young man's eyes when he saw the dozen bruises on the blonde's bare skin, it comforted him to know his Slayer has such a brother – but knew that if it came down to it, she would give her life to save him just like any sibling would – older or younger it didn't matter; it's what family did for each other.

"This world is older than any of you know,-" Giles began to speak, looking wise as he recited everything he had been taught as a Watcher when he was only a mere child, "-contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the Earth; made it their home... their Hell." A rustle went on in his office, knowing that Reanna was still changing into her new clothing while getting an ice-pack to reduce the swelling evident on her arm.

"In time; they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for the mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: Certain magicks, certain creatures..." All the students looked up to him in either disbelief or denial but they were all following along with what was being said – no matter how bazar it was.

Reanna emerges from the office, her clean clothing consisting of a pair of black pants that were nearly identical to what she wore last night, a white tank top and over it was a navy blue buttoned cardigan that had buttons all done up except the top three. "-and vampires." She finished for him, readjusting the newly placed ice-pack on her swelling arm. She couldn't really feel the pain anymore in her leg, thankfully. That's the beauty of having the Slayer package – even though it's probably the only thing that is good about it.

"Vampires…" David drawled, like he was testing the word coming from his voice before his face turned to a deceiving as he watched his sister – making the assumption this was just some joke, "Are you serious?" Looking between the librarian and his sister to figure out whether or not they were lying, but them looked like they were NOT in a joking matter, especially not right now when Jesse was missing - possibly dead.

The blonde slowly nodded her head at her brother with a serious tint in her eye telling him this wasn't a joke, knowing this was going to be hard on anyone – she internally cringed when she thought about how he was going to react about her secret life – even if he had already seen part of what she could do. Which wasn't much than her taunting the vampires, but still…

"Okay," Xander finally raised from his set, agitation radiating off his body as he began to rant – his mind still going back to his missing (possibly dead) friend. "See, this is where I have a problem, see, because we're having a talk about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it."

Willow looked white, "Oh," She breathed, feeling sick all of a sudden when the realisation came to her that she had nearly been eaten by a vampire last night, "I need to sit down." She wondering if Mr. Giles had a bucket she could throw up in, but stayed silent because of her shyness.

Reanna looked down at her a little confused until she realised that the red head seemed to be in a state of shock, "Willow, you are sitting down." Reassuring her new friend as the girl went through the motions of finding out about the new, deadly world she, herself had been brought into not even a year ago.

"Oh," Willow hadn't even realised, she glanced at the chair under her, "Good for me."

David; conceding that his sister was telling them the truth, "So? Vampires are demon?" He couldn't help but ask, that would seem logical to him – but this librarian looked to be the expert in that field - by the way he talks about the subject at least.

'That was one way to put it', Giles thought. He began to explain how the vampire race was created, it would be better than to explain Reanna's eventual role in the world too soon. "The books tell that the last Demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed - infected - by the Demon's soul. He bit another, and another... and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return." He stopped, glancing at Reanna who nodded to him but didn't really seem like it the idea of spilling – she knew he was about to reveal her part in all this, "But, as long as there have been vampires – there has been The Slayer. She-"

Reanna rolled her eyes, "He loves doing his part." Her tone a little sarcastic in nature as she leant against the counter behind her.

Giles cleared his throat, speeding up his words as time started to end before classes would begin, "Well, uh, all right." He nodded, "A Slayer hunts vampires – one Slayer dies and the next one is called. Reanna is the Slayer but don't tell anyone," His tone sharp as he told them not to tell anyone, they couldn't risk the secret getting out about who she was. "I think that pretty much all the information you need to know." He couldn't think of anything else that would be relevant to explanation process, nothing that they typically needed to know anyway.

David blinked from his chair, the hand that held the ice pack reaching his lap - the cold from the item spreading to his leg - he didn't even take notice though, "What?" He spoke slowly, hearing the part specifically where his little sister was some magical killer for vampires and demons. He especially heard the part where when one Slayer dies, the next one is called. What age to they live up to then?

Before he could say anything else, Xander pitched in – his head turning towards both Giles and Reanna every couple of seconds, "But, how do you kill them?"

The blondes eyes narrowed to him, "You don't, Xander." She told him, removing the ice pack from her arm and placing it on the counter before her skin got too cold, "I do."

David protested, "No way," Instantly shaking his head as he came out of his stupor, "There is NO WAY I am letting you do that."

Reanna clenched her fist, finding it hard no to yell at her brother as she removed her back from the corner of the counter – he knew nothing about her life anymore so he didn't get a choice in what she could do, besides - she hates people trying to order her around, "Look," Her spoken words spouting out slowly like she tried to remain calm, "This is MY life, David." Her tone leaving no discussion, but just as dangerous any-how, "You don't get to play that older brother crap when you don't even know what my life is constantly consisting off – so BACK OFF." David sat back in the chair, his back straightened as his face laughable when he blinked in shock. He looked like he was just trying to figure out what had happened as he decided to stay silent.

Xander turned back to the blonde, "But, I need to know – Jesse-"

She just cut him off, "No, Jesse was MY responsibility and I practically let him get taken."

Willow shook her head, disagreeing with her new friend's statement when she realised that if Reanna hadn't of come to save them, each of them would probably be dead by now. "But, if you hadn't shown up, they would have-" She tried to find the words as they came out of her mouth, "-taken us too," She suddenly felt light headed, "Anyone mind if I pass out?" Not directing her question to anyone in particular as she spoke.

Reanna reached forwards to grasp the red head's shoulder gently, yet comfortingly, "Breathe." She instructed. Knowing what to do since her first time staking a vampire nearly caused her to pass out herself.

Willow nodded, doing exactly that. "Breathe." She repeated the motion again as she listened on.

The blonde looked up to her new Watcher as something came to mind, remembering what one of the vampires said – the one who literally beat the crap out of her – and would have killed her if it wasn't for the mysterious strangers gift, "This big guy, Luke." Thinking back to how he was indeed nearly two sizes bigger than her, "He said something about an offering to 'The Master' when he talked about the guys. I really don't know or care right now about who that is, but if they weren't just looking for food than Jesse may still be alive." She looked to Xander, a hidden promise within her orbs – she just didn't know what state the friend will be in, she hoped it would be a good one. "I'm going to find him."

Willow attentively raised her hand slightly, feeling a little stupid as she started to ask the question floating around in her head, "T-This may be a dumb question, but-" Looking between Giles and Reanna, "-couldn't we just go to the police?"

Giles simply raised an eyebrow at her, obviously having heard this question before, "You think they will believe us?"

David snorted, his head leaning into his palm as his body slouched – coming out of the silent mode after his little sister had practically ordered him to shut up, "They'd think we were insane." He knew that cops were pretty dumb anyway, especially around the area in LA they used to live in. "They'd never believe a bunch of kids and the new British librarian anyway - we'd be deemed trouble-makers of the town."

"W-Well," The red head stuttered, trying to think of a way that they would actually get people to believe them, "We don't have to say a vampire, we could just say that there's a bad man." Her face didn't convince anyone though.

Reanna sighed, bending over her new friend with a sympathizing look, "Even if they did believe us, it'll only get them killed – they have no idea how to handle a vampire. Guns will just piss them off which is a cop's most likely weapon – not a stake."

Giles turned to Reanna while his mind reeled at the possibility of this missing boy being alive after all, "Do you have any idea where they might have taken Jesse?" He asked, moving down the small steps before leaning against the table near them as he awaited for an answer.

The blonde looked a little helpless at the simple question, she had literally looked everywhere she could think off after she dropped everyone off at the Bronze, and knew they'd be okay while she was gone for not even an hour or longer. "I looked around." She spoke, her brother could hear the exhaustion playing in her voice – although he was pretty sure everyone in this room had been up more than 24 hours without sleep as it was. "But, as soon as they got clear of trees are they could have vanished within seconds."

Xander gave her a dubious look, "They can teleport?" Although he couldn't remember any of them doing that before.

Reanna tilted her head at him, wondering how he got that idea, "No, they can drive." Certainty leaking into her voice, it would have been pain in the ass if they had that skill – she wouldn't even be able to get her job done properly if they could. They'd be disappearing to the other side of town before she could even stake them.

Xander's mouth made an 'O' expression as his voice made the same echoed sound – feeling a little dumb himself.

Willow thought back, "I don't remember hearing a car." She would have heard it, or Reanna would have since they were the only two really awake at the time.

"What if they went underground?" Everyone turned to David at the suggestion; a moment ago he seemed to be against the whole – 'My sister is the Slayer, let her slay the baddies and probably get herself killed in the process'. He noticed everyone looking to him but he just shrugged at them defensively, "What? It's not like I'm accepting it – but there is no way in hell I'm letting her do it alone." He refused to.

Reanna's shoulders slumped, that's what she was afraid off – she wouldn't be surprised if Willow and Xander followed his lead - but right now she didn't have the time to worry about protecting people who can't even fight off a single vampire. "If the vampires went underground, it would be in the sewer systems." Accepting her brothers suggestion, which was probably right come to think of it – vampires love to work the system while daylight was out, "You can literally get anywhere in town with them but I never saw any access to a sewer system round there." Looking confused, she couldn't have missed it. Could she?

"There's the electrical tunnels?" Xander remembered; the mention of it had been during one of his classes – it might have been History, "They run under the entire town."

Giles looked at the box of files in front of him, his fingers fiddling with the labels to see if he had anything of need with him right now, "Well, if we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system, it might indicate a meeting place." He thought out loud, trying to figure out how they could get them though, "I suppose we could go to the building commission-" He started to say before getting interrupted by his Slayer's voice.

"We so do not have time for that." Reanna disagreed, shaking her head with a scoff. Every minute they waste trying to come up with a solution or even find an explanation for the people who don't know anything – there's a bigger chance of Jesse being dead by that very moment.

"There's, uh, there could be another way." David raised his hand, looking a little conflicted at his own suggestion as everyone turned to him. Everyone was looking at him confused though, except maybe Willow who tilted her head with interest.

~ 1 ~

David sat in front of the old school computer located in the corner of the library; it seemed to be pretty hidden - but it was clear that the librarian hated the machines with all passion. His fingers typed away at the keyboard while everyone watched; although Willow knew exactly what he was doing – even she could do that, although she probably a little slower than him because of the fact that she's younger with less experience. Not that Reanna noticed the main part of the mission but he seemed to have a good skill to hack.

A map of the tunnel systems popped up onto the screen with a bleep, getting everyone to gather around the monitor. The four teenagers got a closer look at the area - marked around the graveyard they were in last night. Xander pointed out the tunnel he noted earlier, "There – that's it."

"There doesn't seem to be any access though." Willow looked disappointed as she still viewed it anyway, maybe she missed something?

Giles on the other hand looked between confused yet knowing, "So, these plans from the city just happen to be on a public site?" He raised an eyebrow towards the Slayer's brother in question. He doubted they would; if you had to go to a government building to get the plans in person then they wouldn't have been up in the first place.

"Well," David started, shrugging a little as he realised he had been caught by somewhat of a teacher, "I guess you could say I accidently stumbled onto the city's site before taking my interest through decrypting the council's security system." He watched as his sisters jaw dropped.

"You," She pointed to him in disbelief, "Did something illegal?" David was the good boy out of the two of them. "That's just so-" The blonde tried to find the right words, "me!" Thinking of the many things she had done illegally or bad in matter – especially when she started the slaying business back in LA.

Xander raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused, "You're the 'goodie two shoes'?" He had never had a sibling, in some ways that was good – but sometimes he had wished for an older sibling to look out for him in the darkest of times.

David glared at him, not amused though, "Lay off, dude." His sister had already turned back to the computer screen, an impatient frown already forming on her lips.

Reanna groaned, the frustration and lack of sleep really starting to get at her, "This is useless!" Glaring at the map as her hand rubbed against her forehead, a headache coming back on as the aftermath of being thrown around like a rag doll also caught up to her. She moved away from the screen, her fist suddenly gaining the urge to go through it.

Giles looked to her in concern, "You shouldn't take this out on yourself." Seeing Reanna internally beating herself up ever since she had come into the library this morning – she's been blaming herself for Jesse being missing – possibly dead, but it wasn't her fault - only the monster's.

The blonde just scoffed at the notion, it WAS her fault Jesse is now gone – nothing would ever take that guilt away, "Right, it's not like you told me I wasn't prepared enough-" Her voice sarcastic as she continued, "Oh, right! You did!"

She looked to him, "You were right, I was literally thrown around like a rag doll right after that big guy Luke came out of nowhere-" She paused, her brow furrowing as she realised what she had just said, "No, way-" How could she had been so dumb?

David saw the look on her face, it usually meant something had just crossed her mind – or rather remembered something out of the blue, "What?"

"He didn't come out of nowhere," She realised, her mind thinking back to the moment the vampire had grabbed her from behind her neck, "He came from behind me and I was facing the entrance; he didn't even follow me out after I kicked him into the wall and left to find you guys."

"The access to the tunnel is back in that place?" David realised the same as she did as he listened to her brief explanation of what happened - trying to ignore the part about 'being thrown around like a rag doll'.

Giles looked between the two, "Are you sure?" Wanting to make sure she KNEW it and not just assumed.

Reanna seemed to ignored him as she continued, "The blonde must have doubled back just before I took you to the Bronze, she must have known I would be back soon so she legged it before I could catch a trail on her." She felt like kicking herself down a set of stairs, "God!" She exclaimed loudly, "I am so stupid, I was right there."

Xander looked relieved as he stepped forward towards the blonde, "So, what's the plan?" He wondered, thinking he was actually going to be let with her down in those sewers to find his best friend, "We saddle up, right?"

She finally stopped berating herself to turn to her newfound friend, "There's no 'we' Xander." Her tone as final as it could be, "There's only 'me' and 'me' is the Slayer, you're not."

Xander looked pissed, "I knew you were going to throw that in my face." He stepped back besides Willow.

Reanna didn't have time to argue, not when she finally knew where Jesse would be, "Xander, this is too dangerous. I don't have time to be worrying about any more lives down there more than I have to." She didn't want to hurt any of their feelings, but they were only human - a regular human anyway.

"You are not going alone." David protested, finally getting up from his chair, "Not without me."

Reanna gritted her teeth as she looked to her brother, "No." Her eyes blazing in protectiveness, "You may be older than me, but you can't protect me from this – this is what I do."

He just shook his head stubbornly, "I don't care," He wasn't going to back down this easily, "I am not going to go home to dad and tell him your dead if you go missing or really do end up dead, I couldn't do that - you can't do that to him - to me." It would break their father's heart and his, especially when he would go on everyday knowing the truth now.

The siblings looked at each other for a moment, before the blonde shook her head exasperated. Each of them had the stubborn gene which could get annoying most of the time. "Fine." She sighed, still looking annoyed, "You will follow every, and I mean EVERY instruction I give you. If I say run, you RUN. Got it?" Her tone was hard, but non-negotiable.

David looked like he wanted to say no, he could never leave his sister behind but he wanted to go with her - he needed to, "Fine." Giving in.

Giles looked between Willow and Xander as the siblings spoke, "I'll need some help," He gestured the dreaded computer, "I've been doing some research on a something called 'The Harvest'; I have no idea how to use this blasted machine so I was hoping you two would know what to do." Willow looked excited at the proposition while Xander just gave him a tense nod – obviously still not liking the fact that he couldn't go with Reanna.

"Okay, we'll be out of here Giles." Reanna called to him before turning to Xander and Willow, "If Jesse's alive; we'll bring him back." She promised once again, every vibe in her body saying that she'll do whatever it takes.

The Watcher turned to his Slayer, concerned, "Do I have to tell you to be careful?" He felt a connection with her already; it shouldn't happen but Reanna felt like a daughter to him – or even a potential one.

The blonde just gave him a small smile in appreciation before turning on her heel, waltzing out of the library – the footsteps of her brother following close behind. She turned to her sibling as he came up next to her, "I just need to get something from my locker." She needed to grab the extra cross, unfortunately she had no more stakes left – that vampire probably disposed of them the moment she left the mausoleum.

David nodded, he felt her hand grab his arm tightly as she directing him down to her locker.

~ 1 ~

Reanna and David headed towards the school gate side by side, the male fidgeting nervously when he realised he was literally about to walk out of the school during class time - their dad was gonna freak when he gets a phone call home.

Just as the siblings were about to head out of the large-size gate that stood open – an older man popped out of nowhere stopping their leaving party – it was Principle Flutie.

Principle Flutie raised an eyebrow at the students, "Where do we think we're going?" He questioned, tilting his head at them – as if sizing them up to see how they were going to react to him now standing there, stopping them.

David's mouth opened like a gold fish as he turned around to the lower toned voice than his own, his eyes widen as he saw the Principle. He looked to his sister who had turned around as well, looking only startled.

"We?" Reanna pointing to herself in confirmation, "Us?" Gesturing her brother beside her – damn! Could she never get a break?

The man gave her a small nod, "Yes, so – we weren't leaving school grounds were we?"

"No," The blonde gave a nervous chuckle but tried to hide it, she patted the solid fence beside her as she tried to make an excuse, "We're just admiring this beautiful fence work - we've been looking for something similar at home." 'That was a bad lie, the gates are way to big to say something like that!' She shouted to herself within that head of hers.

David nodded, "Right!" He said a little too loudly, Reanna had to stop herself from kicking him when the Principle wasn't looking at her – he wasn't helping their case.

"Miss Masen," The Principle directed his speech to the female of the two, "If we were leaving school grounds on our second day at a new school after being kicked out of our old school for delinquent behaviour-" He paused, his face showing her exactly where this was going, "Do you see where I'm going with this." He didn't seem to be too worried about David, he's the good kid with really good records.

Reanna blinked, "Giles!" She suddenly spout out, about the same loudness as David had used earlier. He was a good use for an excuse, hey! That rhymes!

Flutie frowned, "Huh?"

"Mr. Giles," It's probably not a good idea to leave out the 'Mr.' "He asked us to get a book from him, me and my brother both have free periods and we are mega readers – right David?" Turning to her brother, silently telling him to go with her on this.

David nodded, "Right!" He did the exact same as before, making the blonde next to him cringe at the bad acting. Reanna fought off a groan of irritation, knowing that her brother had probably just screwed up their chance of leaving – even though she doubted Mr. Flutie would let them out of school at this time anyway.

The two of them watched as the Principle walked around them, grabbing onto the gate before pushing it shut and padlocking it until the end of the day when the students were allowed to go home for the day – Reanna and David stood on the school side, the blonde sighed as she watched – knowing what she would have to do next. The reaction of her brother already playing through her head.

"Well," Flutie started, clicking the lock into place before turning to the two students, "That maybe how they do things in Britain but here at Sunnydale High, no one leaves campus while school is in session. Are we clear?"

Reanna gave him a tight smile, "We're very clear." She lied, well she's just not being completely honest about her next intentions to the overweight man.

The Principle grinned at her, David felt left out – the guy must have seen her _very_ colourful transcripts, "That's the Reanna Masen I want in my school," Looking excited that she seemed to listen to him, "The sensible girl, with her feet on the ground." With a nod he stalked off, leaving the area.

David looked up at the tall gate, there was no way to get out now, "How are we going to get out now?" He spoke out what he just thought.

Reanna bit her lip, knowing this would piss her brother off to no end, "Sorry, bro – but this is something I have to do by myself." With that she turned her back towards the gate; David couldn't even stop as her body somersaulted backwards over the gate – making his jaw drop in many emotions.

The blonde's feet reached the ground of the other side of the now-locked school. She gave him an apologetic look {Hoping to God that he doesn't actually find a way out} before taking off in a fast-pace run – not wanting to get caught by the Principles eyes before she could save her potential friend.

**Please, please, please {REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV} I really want this story series to go far.**


	5. The Harvest - Part 2

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic | Destiny | The Harvest – Part 2**

Reanna stepped through the old doors of the very mausoleum where she got her own ass kicked by a vampire – a STUPID vampire. Her movements were slow, her ears and eyes peeled to every possible entrance – wary of her instincts still after being startled last night. The lesson when making sure you know everything around you; that was something she definitely needed to work on. The afternoon sunlight drew in from the closed up wooden shades that covered the stone windows – a cold breeze drifting through the cracks as the building begun to shade underneath a tall tree.

Her footsteps were as silent as could be as she moved herself down the pale set of stairs, she sensed something but never turned – the presence didn't feel threatening but more like, a gladness filled with concern. Nothing moved from the area she sensed, she hoped whoever it was, was going to come out in their own free will and be good about it.

She reached the locked iron door on the other side of the room, on the bars she noticed a sealed lock containing what was beyond the perimeter. The blonde let out a sigh, finally having enough of the silent treatment whoever was standing behind her. Thinking back, she realised that it was a little like being followed again by the mystery guy – he was the only one to give of vibes like that and to have been as quiet as this. "I don't suppose you have a key on you?" Not even turning around as she spoke.

The mystery guy stepped out of the shadows that lingered in the corner, his dark clothing had kept him closely hidden if any human had come inside the stone crypt. The darker haired man let his lips quirk to the side, his eyes looking brighter as a glimmer of happiness shone through his veins – seeming to be happy she had noticed him whether he said anything or not. "They really don't like me dropping in." Putting a slight drawl as he said 'really', indicating that those vampires REALLY didn't like him.

Reanna turned on her heals to where the voice resigned from, her eyebrows lifted in curiosity, "Oh, really. Why?" Wondering what he could have done so bad to piss of a bunch of vampires, well, he was human after all but he seemed to know a lot about the supernatural world. Kind of like Giles, except was cuter.

The guy just let out a small chuckle, looking down as he seemed to remember why, "They really don't like me."

The blonde rolled her eyes, 'that wasn't really the answer I was looking for' she thought with a disgruntled mumble. "I wonder why?" She spoke out loud this time, her tone sarcastic as her arms crossed against her chest. He looked hot, no doubt about that – but all this mystery stuff wasn't really her thing after all. She like to know who she was dealing with, she didn't even know the guy's name for god's sake.

"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later," He changed the subject, his tone conflicted between amused and teasing. "Actually; I thought it was going to be a little sooner." His lips formed a grin, looking up at the Slayer with a look she couldn't describe.

Reanna returned the grin without hesitation, looking happier than she had all day in fact, "I'm sorry you had to wait." But remembered Jesse being in a nest of vampires from the door behind her, she really needed to go – but first a name was needed from the mysterious stranger, "Okay, look – I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you'll start popping up in my life quite often. Can I at least get a name from you, you know mine after all…"

There was a pause between the two, a small silence until the questioned man replied, "Angel."

The blonde tilted her head, wondering if he was telling the truth about his name. Angel; 'he could definitely pass off as one' she thought with confident drawl. "It suits you." Giving him a nod of approval before twisting back round to the iron door, stepping back to give herself more room before the heavy duties were in need.

Angel shuffled forwards more towards her, secretly trying to miss the daylight spots even as Reanna never noticed. "Don't," His tone lingered with a fearful desperation, his facial expression tried to play it off – almost hoping she never noticed. "Don't go down there." She heard the tone though, it left her confused yet thankful that a stranger would be concerned about her wellbeing. An irritated sensation bubbled within her though as he tried to stop her plan, she didn't like people trying to stop her from doing her job – no matter how great looking they were.

"I'm going." Her blunt reply was, she rounded back to face him again.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk," Angel shook his head, knowing deep down that she'd never listen to him no matter what he said – at least not about her safety. "Not now when tonight's the Harvest – unless you can prevent it, the Master will walk free." He did know though she'd listen to that warning, from all the times he's watched her – that was the one definite thing about her. She'd put anyone before herself no matter what she wanted. He feared that would be what gets her in the end, but he'll protect her with his life. The human part inside him was saying that she would live through a lot in the coming years; she has much more defiance and life than the previous Slayer's he's met.

"This Harvest," Reanna recalled the previous warning in the alley way yesterday, "If it's some kind of bloodbath and dinner for the neighbours – why don't you stop it?" Tilting her head in confusion, he looked strong for what his age was. Well, if she was right in saying he looked to be in his early twenty's maybe a little younger than that. She didn't doubt he could help, she was just curious as to why he was helping. He didn't have to, he was just a regular guy with a possible regular life.

He gave her another little chuckle, his motions giving her mixed messages, "Because I'm afraid." His answer was pretty vague. He was afraid, but what of? For who?

The blonde was caught off guard by the reply, she looked at him for a moment – something told her that the fear wasn't towards his own being. What else would it be for though? It couldn't be for her – she doesn't even know the guy except for what his name was.

Angel watched as the Slayer turned back around, kicking out her leg with force on the iron doorway – the sound of the locks breaking in half and cluttering to the ground sounded in the near empty mausoleum. "They'll be expecting you." A glitter of concern flashed through his eyes when he realised there was nothing stopping her from going down there, she didn't even know him anyway. Honestly, he wouldn't have trusted himself either.

Reanna took a step forwards towards the now opened hole in the wall, a chain puddled on the floor that had previously helped keep the doorway sealed. "Look," She began to say, a bubble of anxiousness crept up inside her as the realisation hit her that she was about to go straight into a vampires nest – she had done it many times before but not when another person who she possibly cared about was down there with them. She turned to face him once more, "I have a potential friend down there, there is no way I'm leaving him to be a to-go meal." Hoping he would understand, she appreciated the concern he seemed to be showing her but it wasn't needed, at least not right now anyway.

Angel sighed, skimming the knowledge in his brain to work out how on getting to the Master's lair. "When you hit the tunnels, head east towards the school." Even though it had been so many years since he had been down there with Darla by his side – he still remembered every detail to what his inner demon did back in those days. Angelus. "That's where you're going to find them."

The blonde looked a little shocked that he knew that, but waved it off as him being able to research, "Thanks," She let a small smile cross her lips, "You gonna wish me luck?" Her voice laced with hope. But, the feeling died down when he just stood there staring at her – the concern more prominent in his stature but he never said anything.

Reanna looked a little down at the silence but turned away from him for the final time, not willing to embrace the fact that the mystery guy didn't seem to have the confidence in her she expected and hoped. Shaking her head, she moved through the doorway a little quicker that she realised, suddenly getting the feeling of wanting to be away from him. As she turned the first corner – she swore she could hear a small voice, "Good luck, Reanna…" It was almost too quiet for even her to hear. It did wonders though, her shoulders almost sagged with relief – he did believe in her. Her confidence built up strong again as she reached beyond the point of no return. She was going to find Jesse now, and that was final.

~ 1 ~

Reanna reached a small set of stairs, the tunnels were dark and dingy – small droplets of water could be heard by her Slayer hearing, little squeaks reached her ear indicating there were many rats along this path. A shudder shivered through her skin, she didn't react to them but she absolutely despised rats.

Her footsteps down the individual steps sounded quietly, she was glad to be wearing flat shoes today – even though practically every day was dedicated to flat shoes. As she reached the bottom, a rat scurried over her foot – she pursed her lips to keep in the groan that wanted to be let out, her body stilled but did not flinch – she hated rats!

As the rat covers itself in the darkness, her feet resume the path Angel had given her. Her eyes flicking right to left, up and down to make sure nothing would come out and surprise her, then if their lucky – kill her.

As the blonde realised her direction had become slightly off balance, she turned at the next corner – darkness still drowning her but the echoed silence was beginning to make her a little paranoid.

Her walking slowed down as a small movement behind caught her attention, without hesitation she spun on her heals – her guard lifted ready to fight off anything that she encountered.

Her body halted immediately as a state of shock spout through her veins, standing in front of her were two familiar boys – very much alive. Xander and her brother, David. "Xander? David?" Her voice coming out in a hiss as her fists lowered from their fighting stance, her eyes narrowed suspicion. How did her brother get past that gate? Honestly she felt like strangling the both of them who seemed to have been followed her the whole time; didn't they get the fact that this was DANGEROUS? "What the hell are you two doing here?" Her spoken words in more of a demand than a harmless question. The words she had told David earlier came back to her, making her a little more peeved off than usual.

"Something completely stupid." Xander admitted, noting the not-so-happy look on the blonde's face – most of it directed to the older sibling next to him.

David cringed, his sisters anger wasn't pleasant when it came up – he had originally found Xander just as the younger kid was about to leave through another school exit. Both of them had followed Reanna from a good enough distance, they were lucky she hadn't noticed them till now but maybe that was a good thing. "We followed you; there was no way you were going to leave that school without me. I wasn't gonna let you go alone and I'm pretty sure Xander didn't either."

The younger boy nodded, patting the older one in thanks, "I wasn't gonna sit around doing nothing – it's not in me to do that." There was no way he was gonna sit down in that library, twiddling his thumbs with the British librarian, waiting to get the news whether his best friend was ok or not.

"I understand," Reanna gritted her teeth slowly as she realised it would have been what she had done if it was her in David's place. But this was her job; her destiny – she didn't want him involved in this at all. It's part of protection method she originally made for him; he deserved to go to a great college and live a normal life by the end of this school year. She feared that, now that he knew, he'd stay and help her defeat the forces of evil. If that happens, when it comes the time, she'd force him to go to the college he really truly wants – not just staying here for her sake. That was a promise. "Now, go back please." She pleaded, not wanting to fight – their higher volume voices could alert the vampires lurking around if there were any right now.

"Jesse's my bud," Xander interrupted her, looking defiant – making sure to give her the notion that he was not going to move from this spot unless she let him go with her. David was on his own right now, but after seeing the display in the library – Reanna wouldn't be able to say no to her older brother. Both siblings seem pretty stubborn from his perspective. "I'm going; whether you like it or not."

Reanna paused just looking between the two males in front of her, each of them having a façade of confidence but it was clear each of them had different levels of nervousness – they were trying their best to keep themselves together. She sighed in her head, there was no turning back now – looks like she'll have some babysitting to do much to her dismay. "Fine." She gave in, "You will follow my every instructions though," Looking at them intently, "If something goes wrong – you RUN. I have no idea how many they'll be."

David and Xander exchanged a look, neither seeming pleased at the instruction but nodded anyway. Both silently promising their selves, that it would never happen, whether she was the Slayer or not.

Reanna didn't miss the exchange, she hoped her gut was wrong and they won't get into a sticky situation. But never has her gut been wrong before. She let out a breath, looking around for a moment – working out that no one else was around, thankfully.

Xander and David followed her as she motioned her head down the tunnel she had originally started moving down. Looks like there's more weight on her shoulders to keep together, she wouldn't let either of them get hurt no matter what even if it meant sacrificing herself.

"It was either this or Chem class anyway." Xander muttered under his breath, having to squint his eyes to see through the dark.

~ 1 ~

Reanna stuck mostly in front but both boys seemed to have stuck themselves to either side of her, not too close though. "So, uh – to kill vampires or at least hurt them… Garlic, steak to the heart and holy water?" Xander's voice cut through the silence, he lowered his voice just in case though.

"Pretty much, yeah." The blonde nodded, casting a glance beside her to speak. "Garlic is really for protection, vampires hate the stuff. Holy water burns their skin; oh, there's sunlight too – it'll burn them. Finally there's the simple stake to the heart, turns them to dust just like you witnessed last night." Her mention of last night brought back to remembrance of the fact that she hadn't slept in over 24 hours, nearing to the 36 pointer.

David slapped his own head, knowing he had forgotten something till now, "Damn, I can't believe I forgot to bring anything like that. I planned to, it seemed to have lost track in my mind." He tried to reason that his mind was in the right place.

Reanna's mouth quirked in amusement, rolling her eyes as her hand grabbed two objects from the inside of her jacket. She brought out two identical crosses about half the length of her forearm. "Here." She murmured passing each of them a cross, giving them a better chance to defend themselves if something were to happen to her. "Holy crosses do a great job at keeping them away as well." She glanced at her brother, "I can't believe you forgot to bring something like that, you always remember everything." It was true, he had the same memory as a computer – she would call him a 'Big Head' sometimes because of it.

David scoffed, "I think I was too busy worrying about the whole Slayer thing being my little sister, it overrode my memory slots." He turned to Xander, "What's your excuse?" Quirking an eyebrow over to the guy.

Xander gave a small shrug looking sheepish, "Well, part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here." His eyes suddenly brightened, a thought came to him, remembering the certain object he HAD brought with him. "I have this though." He exclaimed, reaching into his pants pocket to grab a small device, no bigger than the palm of his hand. Out came a small flashlight, one of those easy to carry pocket flashlights.

Before he could turn it on another hand grabbed it from his own, well, more like snatching it off him. Reanna had taken it from him, leaving him confused as she put it in her own pocket for safe keeping. "No! Flashlights are bad in this situation. It'll give the vampires more chance of finding US than we have in finding Jesse."

Xander flushed, looking disappointed in himself – why didn't he think of that?

David's lips pursed, trying to think of something to say in an attempt to keep Xander's mind of his mistake. He noticed the reaction the younger boy just had, sometimes it was best to follow the people who knew more about something than yourself. "Uh, so what else is involved with the whole Slaying thing?" Asking his sister, he knew there wasn't a chance of getting her out of it unfortunately. As much as he would love to keep her out of it or whatever this was, something deep down inside of him was telling him it was impossible no matter how hard he would try. "Any beheading?" His tone came out a little sarcastic at the last question, he didn't think she'd have actually done anything like that before.

Reanna on the other hand let out a grin at the question but didn't take no notice of the sarcasm, a memory come back to her – she found it nice to be able to tell someone of her 'colourful' adventures. "Oh, yeah." Still keeping an eye out for anything out of place but staring her 'fun' story all the same, "There was this one time, I was pinned down by this vampire – before he became a vampire, he played left tackle for the varsity team. Anyway, he had one of those really, really thick necks and all I had was a little, little Exacto knife-" She paused when she to a peak between the two boys beside her – each wearing gaping looks, but David looked a little whiter in complexion than before. "-You're not loving this are you?" Looking a slightly guilty, she hadn't chosen much of a clean memory - if that was the correct term anyway.

Xander gulped, looking a little conflicted in his own answer. Sure, it was gory in a sense but it felt marginally comforting when all they were doing right now was going through a set of tunnels that were to lead them toward god knows how many vampires. "Actually, I'm finding it oddly comforting." Tightening his hand around the cross, pulling it to his chest that the blonde Slayer had given him almost ten minutes ago.

David shook his head to himself, feeling himself gulp too but only because he wondered what his father would have said if this secret were to ever reach him. He would never tell dad; he'll probably have a heart attack if he knew his only daughter was fighting creatures of the night with a ridiculous destiny that probably no one would believe unless you were a complete nutter. Even he was having doubts about this Slayer thing being true, but that was probably because he liked facts and seeing things before believing. With something as big as this, he needs a bit more time to work on the believing side of things.

He was about to say his reply but noticed his sister had stopped, her head turning in every direction with a frown plastered on her face – a realisation setting in. "What is it?" He questioned, he saw Xander stop as well just near him.

"They're close." Her tone certain, her body tensed in anticipation.

Xander looked confused, how could she know that? "How can you tell?" He wondered, he had guessed it to be the better abilities like she showed them last night and the whole perfect hearing thing. He did have a bad feeling in what her answer would be though, which was correct as she said…

Reanna looked up to them, "There's no more rats; they run practically squeaking of terror from vampires." She nodded her head down the tunnel shaft, silently telling them to continue but stay quiet. All three of them remained silent as they waltzed side by side, carefully going through the soundless area, each of them preparing for something to pop out at any moment.

"Whoa, wait," Xander blurted out suddenly, as he pointed over to a dark chamber area, "What's that." He swore something moved but he couldn't be a hundred percent sure. He hastily reached into Reanna's pocket and grabbed his flashlight, not even giving her a chance to protest even if she wanted to. A shuffle on the ground got each of their simultaneous attentions. His light shone over to the area where the noise had come from, the direction of it hitting something big laying on the ground – it was a male wearing a navy blue and white sweater as far as they could tell – but this was the person each of them had come for; Jesse.

Xander's eyes widen when he realised who was one the ground, most likely passed out even though he prayed that the guy was still alive. He couldn't lose his best friend. "Jesse!" He cried, rushing forwards to his friend as Reanna and David made a similar call and action.

As Reanna rushed forwards, ready to assess how Jess was – make sure he was okay despite being in the middle of a vampire nesting area – deep down, she was surprised Jesse had been alive as they found him. Before they could move any closer, Jesse gasped into a standing position – wielding a batting instrument that could hit someone over the head – hard and knock them out cold. "Jesse!" Xander yelled, but not too loud – trying to get his friend to stand down before one of them got hurt.

Jesse stuttered in his steps, hearing the familiar voice of his best friend – the one he had longed to hear since he was dragged down here by those creeps. He stepped back, trying to see through the dim light and realised that his best friend was in front of him, including Reanna – the new girl. The other guy he didn't know at all, he wondered briefly who it was but couldn't give a damn right now. "Xander?"

Reanna watched as the two best friends gave each other a bear hug, or whatever guys would call a hug without it sounding girly. David stood beside her, each of them casting uncertain glances around the corners of each tunnel. The blonde slayer couldn't help but think this was too easy, as bad as it sounds – they should have found Jesse with a limited blood supply in his system or beyond passed out or dead – something wasn't right and the notion didn't go well in her gut. "Jess, man. You okay?" They heard Xander ask the other male, bringing their attention back momentarily.

Jesse pulled back from Xander, breathing heavier than before, "I am NOT OK on an epic scale," David noticed the chains attached to the younger boy's leg – making the guy stay still attached to the wall. He nudged Reanna who looked to him, noticing what he had before. "We have gotta get out of here."

Xander gave his friend a reassuring look, "It's cool," Looking calmer than he did before; they had found Jesse and that was a great feeling, "Reanna's a superhero." Making the statement too exaggerated for Reanna's liking.

David realised that his sister WAS really like a superhero if he thought about it logically, she had the strength and skill of course – but she also had the will to save others, keep people from being harmed even if it meant her own life. (Something that he will make sure would never happen though – he couldn't lose his little sister. It wasn't either of their time for a long while yet)

Reanna bent down to the attachment of the chain, "Hold on." She told them, after grabbing the pipe from Jesse – she slammed it down with an angle against the clasp – the weakest point of it. With a clank, she relinquished the hold it had on Jesse – providing them the chance to escape now before anything could across their path.

David cringed at the loudness of the noise, his head immediately turning from side to side to see if anything had heard it – even though his vision wasn't the best in the amount of darkness they were in – there was still a chance he could try and detect something before the danger came. "That was really loud," Speaking his thoughts, his voice lowered so only the four of them could hear, "If anyone was nearby, they would have heard it."

Reanna shook her head, of course they did – this felt more like a trap every second they stayed there. Leaving a human just tied to the tunnel without anyone guarding … it practically SCREAMED 'TRAP'. "Come on." She murmured shortly, instantly grabbing her brother's hand as she pulled Xander and Jesse with them. Now she had to take care of three people and make sure they got out alive and well. Each of them began running down the dark tunnels seconds later, making sure to stay together and unless she was wrong – her hearing picked up a low growl near where Jesse was found. 'This was bad', the blonde thought to herself.

~ 1 ~

They slowed down in their incessant running as Reanna carried on just in front of them, her eyes and ears pealed as she tried to make out which way to go that would lead them to the surface – or at least she tried to sense if there were any vampires nearby. Giles was right; she really wasn't ready when it came to certain parts of her Slayer abilities. Dim pot lights above them were the only things lighting their way, she didn't remember going down this path … she could only hope it would still lead their way out. With no steak with her, she was literally screwed when it came to killing any vampire they come across – there were no weapons lying around in a dingy tunnel system.

"They knew you were gonna come," Jesse spoke up, rubbing his arm as he did, "They said that I … I was the bait." Internally confirming Reanna's fears, David had come up with a similar assumption but never said anything out loud.

Xander scoffed, "Oh great," He muttered sarcastically, not liking that idea at all, "Now you tell us." Grabbing onto the arm Jesse was rubbing, trying to calm his own mind in saying that they were going to be okay. If Jesse was able to stay alive, then so could they.

The four of them were about to go down another tunnel extending from the one they were on now – but a louder growl got each of their simulations attentions. A figure stood in the way, each teenager backed several steps away as the demon's face was revealed even under the lack of light. "Uh, oh." Reanna breathed, pulling everyone back a little, keeping herself in front of them – this day really wasn't going to plan. She really wished David could have listened to her and stayed at the school like the good boy their father saw in him – even though she would have likely done the same thing if David were in her position, she still wished he could have followed what she told him in these circumstances. The fact that he doesn't even know how to fight really brings down the suggestion of him coming as well, she had to protect three people from all these things while trying to figure a way out. She may be a mystical warrior, but she was still human, well, as far as she could tell anyway.

They needed to find a way out – and fast.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Jesse started to freak out when he saw another vampire come into sight behind the other.

Reanna turned to him, "Do you know another way out?" She questioned, trying not to panic about their current situation. She kept her grasp on her brother's arm now, there was no way she was going to let go unless she had to – she wasn't going to give any of the vampires a chance to take him away from her.

"Uh, I don't know." The teenager shook his head, "Maybe?" Seeming hesitant but tried to remember the way those demons had brought him in. He took off in a run, going in another direction - everyone following him as they doubled back – taking another set of turnings as they did.

They paused at one entrance when Jesse stopped them, a sort of a final thinking on his face, "Wait, wait!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide as they heard whispered laughs of amusement coming from the shadows, "They brought me through here," Pointing to another tunnel, no noise seemed to be coming from that area as far as Reanna could tell. "There's a way up, I hope…" His voice shook as his nerves got the better of him. Reanna pushed them that way without a second thought, taking in what Jesse was saying as the truth.

~ 1 ~

Reanna, David, Xander ran down the way Jesse spoke of, the teen in question right behind them. Each of them halted again with haste, they came to the end of the hallway and it was a small boxed room – with NO exit. Growls were heard from behind them, coming closer every second and faster approaching – horror grew on each of their faces … except Jesse, although no one had noticed. Jesse stood at the entrance with a smirk on his face, his features morphing behind the shadows.

Reanna glanced around frantically in every direction, her own being starting to panic as she realised there was no way out … and coming from the amount of noise down the tunnel, they were stuck – getting corner in like pigs about to be slaughtered. "This isn't a way out." She stated, she couldn't see any doors – it was like they had come across an abandoned storage room, her assumption coming from the sight of crates sitting everywhere boxed around the walls – if either of them were claustrophobic, they'd be having a fit right about now.

David's breathing was slightly heavier than before just as Xander's was too – they had ran for a solid 3 minutes as they tried to get away from those creatures – but by the looks of it, they were screwed now either way.

"We can't fight our way back through those things," Xander stated, his heart beating a mile a minute as he desperately tried to think of a way out for them but he could see Reanna was doing the same with not much luck. If she couldn't, who can? "What do we do?" He question didn't lean to anyone in particular, he hadn't even turned around to Jesse the whole time.

"I've got an idea-" Jesse finally spoke up since before the moment they got stuck. Reanna and David seemed to notice that his tone had dropped, there a hiss imbedded inside indicating it was different from the Jesse they found earlier. The two of them including Xander turned around to him; and when they did, all three of them felt the breath leave their bodies. Standing there was Jesse, but the difference was clearer now than ever before – the boy stood confidently, ridges popped out of his familiar feature and his eyes glowed a saffron yellow. His lips parted for only a second but it gave them enough time to see that he had fangs on either side of his teeth; an icy smile filled his lips when Xander stumbled back from him at the realisation of what he had now become. "-You can die."

Reanna slowly grabbed onto Xander's arm and pulled him back a little more, her eyes shifting between the newly born vampire and the entrance – she didn't know what to do and it probably showed on her face while the vampire looked amused. The approaching vampires were coming in faster, her hearing could pick up another couple of growls than before indicating that if something big were to go down, it would be sooner rather than later.

"Jesse," Xander breathed in horror, shaking his head in disbelief but never letting his gaze slip from the form of his best friend – this couldn't be his best friend! "Man, I'm sorry." They were too late and all the time they put into planning to rescue his Jesse, all of its gone down the toilet because he was pretty sure there was no coming back from being a vampire. But his best friend still had to be in there, Jesse was stronger than that thing inside him.

"Sorry?" Jesse snorted, tilting his head as a joyous laugh came out of him, "I feel good, Xander." The demon spoke, "I feel strong." Spreading his arms out as he exaggerated one of the many benefits of becoming what he was now.

Reanna quickly shot over to the door, rushing to heave against it – the material was a thick metal, covered in a large amount of rust at the base just touching the floor meaning the job of closing it was ten-times more difficult that it hoped to be.

Jesse seemed to ignore her antics, his body still turned to Xander as he boasted about his new eternal life, "I'm connected, man. To everything-" Showing off his new set of teeth that could slice through someone's jugular with one pinch, "-I can hear the worms in the earth."

Xander gave off a nervous chuckle, moving another step back unconsciously when Jesse's face morphed into a something close between determination and hunger. He felt David grab his shoulder and bring him back a little more, obviously feeling more than unsettled than before but could still think clearer. Who wouldn't be unsettled when a vampire who looked like someone they knew was standing right in front of them. Even though David didn't know the kid, at all – Jesse was still a teenager with a whole life ahead of him. Now, he was a vampire. "I know what the master wants." He spoke, "I'll serve his purpose," The hungry grin came back fuller than ever, "That means you die. And I feed." A jeered ending his sentence.

Reanna looked back at them, grunting as she tried to push the door – unfortunately only gaining a few inches in just under a minute, even her Slayer strength ability was having a hard time moving on its own when worries and concerns were dragging down on her shoulders. "Guys!" She shouted, seeing Jesse move forwards towards them like a predator would do to its prey – both Xander and David looked frozen in their spots, not knowing what to do, "The crosses!" Reminding them what she had given them when they found her in the original tunnels, before the mayhem.

Xander and David scrambled a little to find them but only a second later, the two identical crosses were pointing towards the vampire, Jesse.

Jesse's smile slipped off his face just as fast, feeling the force of the barrier between them; anger built up inside – his eyes narrowing at the pair, hating the fact that the Slayer was there but still took no notice of her – nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. The Master gave him the order to kill the bystanders while the others grabbed the Slayer; giving her to the Master as a present.

The door budged a little more; but the sounds of more footsteps picked up in her ear – they sounded slow, which in her mind translated as a sure enough victory on their part.

"Jesse, man." Xander shook his head – his breathing still coming out heavy pants from before but shock was melted into them this time, "We're buds – can't you remember?"

Jesse growled, "You're like a shadow to me now." His stomach grumbled, he hadn't had anything since he had awoken like this – he was so hungry…

David took a step in front of Xander, "Then why don't you get the hell out of our faces!" He forced his own cross further towards the vampire, making it hiss and stumble back – pissed.

The vampires approached faster almost sensing there was something that could go wrong with their initial plan, none of them except from a few had come across a Slayer and lived to tell the tale; Reanna pushed harder – the door making a squeaking noise as it scraped against the floor. Her head twisted towards the boys just as Jesse began to lash out – ripping away their means of protection by knocking both crosses to the floor with his clothing covered arms.

'Oh, no you don't' The blonde Slayer thought as she moved away from the door for a moment, grabbing Jesse from behind by his clothing and hurled him out of the doorway, sending him a couple meters down the tunnel but also knocking several other vampires down to the ground like bowling pins as they approached together. She turned to Xander and her brother, "Help me!" She pleaded, going back to the metal door – pushing it as hard as she could again.

Xander and David leaped out of their shock - both from the fact that Reanna had just thrown a 100+ pound person meters away without breaking a sweat and the fact that Jesse was most likely about to eat them alive. Both ran over to the blonde Slayer as their senses came back, they placed their backs against the door before trying to force the large block of metal forwards – following exactly what Reanna was currently doing – the blonde Masen hoped that with three people pushing the door now, it would move nicely and block the vampires way in until they figured a way out – which was pretty unlikely at the moment considering the situation they were in. After a moment; their prayers were answered when the door slammed shut but unfortunately, an arm shot in at the last moment – waving around trying to grab one of them by the hair. Reanna just opened the door slightly before slamming it again against the arm, making the arm withdraw in a howl of pain. She hurriedly bolted the door, now she was the one breathing heavily as she stayed put – leaning against the door in an attempt to keep the vampires out for longer while one of the remaining humans thought of a plan that ensured their lives intact.

The realisation of Jesse becoming a vampire finally hit Xander, "I can't believe it-" He breathed, looking saddened with grief as he thought about his perky guy friend, "-we were too late." His voice breaking, his stared into space – his back was against the door with David and Reanna.

"They were already waiting for us." David murmured to himself, but everyone heard it anyway. Thuds sounded against the door – letting them know the vampires were all against the other side, trying to break in an entrance.

Reanna gazed around again, feeling Xander's left arm and David's right against her own as the three of them tried to stop the bombardment of the vampires from coming in and practically ripping them to pieces by drinking them dry; though part of her made the assumption she was for deserts. They needed to get out of here; she needed to get Xander and her brother out of here – they shouldn't have even come in the first place but the both of them were just too damn suborn for their own good; like her apparently. "We need to get out of here." Determination set in for their departure of the tunnels; they're just had to be a way out – vampires weren't that smart – they're had to be a flaw in their plan somewhere.

Another thump slammed into the door, making their body's jump off for only a second. "We need to get out of here." Reanna declared, panic riddled in her tone, knowing they couldn't keep this door blocked for long – vampires were still a hell of a lot stronger than any human other than herself. But with no weapons, she had just as much chance as her brother did right now.

Xander looked around the small dark room himself, his sight caught something on the ceiling, a vent of some kind. "Up there!" He pointed for a second, before placing his hand back behind him – struggling in his effort to keep the vampires out with David and Reanna by his side.

As soon as Reanna heard and noticed this, she leapt onto the crates underneath - prying the cover off with her fingers as hard as she could – she gritted her teeth as her strength poured into the effort. The sound of pounding against the door was getting louder, giving her more adrenaline for her system to use.

The hatch fell with a thump onto the floor as Reanna threw it to the side, creating a loud noise which wasn't very good for them – the vampires were beginning to bend the edge of the door with their own strength, something like she expected from them. The hinges started to buckle as the blonde Slayer turned to her new friend and brother, "Up there, now!" She ordered.

Xander and David shared a look, knowing they didn't have time to argue – David pulls himself up the hole first, knowing he would be the strongest to pull Xander and her up; even though his sister didn't need it anyway. As David reached back through it, he immediately grabbed onto Xander's arm and pulls him up with him.

Reanna looked back at the door, ice filling her veins when she saw the vampires trying to practically crawl through the nearly human size hole in the corner of the doorway. "Rea!" She heard her brother call the attention away from the door. She looked up to see his hand waiting for her, she clasped it without a moment's hesitation.

"Go, go, go…" She literally pushed him forwards when she made it up to the same level as him, not even a second later all three of them were crawling as fast as they could down the shaft – Reanna could practically hear the growls right behind her.

Xander found a ladder up ahead, he started to climb it promptly, hearing Reanna and her brother behind him as he did so – a ladder going up usually, always meant a way to the surface – that's what he's hoping anyway. Thumps could be heard, the vampires were getting closer.

On the surface; the grate was pushed off its hole – a person pulled himself out quickly, Xander. Followed behind was David and Reanna, the female blonde held onto both the boys' hands as she pulled herself off the ladder. Reanna was about to pull her last leg from the dark hole but a gasp left her lips when she felt something grab her around the ankle – the grip was tight, almost bone breaking if she wasn't the Slayer.

David instantaneously grabbed his sister around the waist when he felt something stopping her from leaving the hole, his eyes widening when he realised one of the vampires had grabbed her – he felt her body trying to be pulled away from him. '_Not on my watch'_ he thought with determination. "Pull!" She gasped, Xander grabbed around David's waist and pulled back as well to combine their strengths. As each teenager pulled her back in union, the blonde female could feel her ankle tensing, a piercing pain shot through it for a moment but all in a second, it left and so did the force that was keeping her stuck. The three of them tumbled back as the opposing strength disappeared – they landed onto the gravel with individual grunts; Reanna had fallen on her brother while the both of them had fallen onto Xander.

Despite the situation they've clearly gotten out of with barely a hair out of place, the three of them breathed a sigh of cold air relief – thankful for that hatch being where it was. Xander felt a surge of anger and hopelessness build up inside him, Jesse was gone – he's become a vampire … they weren't fast enough. From this day forward, he knew he would despise any vampires he would meet in the future.

~ 1 ~

Willow was studying Mr. Giles's volumes at the dining room looking table, her head perking up with a start when she heard the door and several pairs of feet clicking on the library floor near the entrance. There were several different old dusty books scattered around her; for hours since Reanna left they've been researching hundreds of places for anything referring to what 'The Harvest' meant and what tragedies could be led after, it must be important enough since Giles looked strained and undetermined about the upcoming event.

Reanna, David and Xander trudged into the fairly lit area, noticing Willow instantly sitting at the table, her face looking up at them in hope and relief when she saw them in the flesh. "Did you find Jesse?" Her first questioned fell out of her mouth before she could stop it, the hope dimming with a flinch when she only saw the three of them and no Jesse in their wake.

Xander gave her a tight smile, more of a pursed grit to his lips, "Yeah." He confirmed, you could see a vein popping out of the side of his head in anger not directed towards her of course. Willow hadn't seen that look in a long time, her heart sunk as she began to realise something bad had happened to their childhood friend after all.

David sighed, feeling dejected – he knew there was nothing they could have done or at least he assumed that was the case. Maybe if they had found where Jesse was hidden sooner, they would have found him alive at least but as far as he could make out from this whole 'vampire' business. Once someone becomes a vampire, they're pretty much dead altogether. He shed off the jacket he wore, it was dirty a the sides and back, a cut about 2 inches down was located at the side which must have been made when he tried hold that door back – he must have caught a sharp edge at one point or another. He frowned, sitting himself on the opposite side of where Willow sat, throwing the jacket onto the table. His elbows connected to the lifted wood, his head flopping into his bare, filthy palms.

Reanna stayed standing with slumped shoulders, slowly crossing her arms across her chest – feeling her chest tighten in disappointment, both in herself and for how the situation played out. It felt like everything that was happening was her fault, maybe her being 'The Vampire Slayer' caught the attention of every stinking demon and vampire in the ruddy globe. Shaking her head, how could she have ever thought that walking away from being The Vampire Slayer would be a piece of cake? She must have been in a dream land before because THIS sure feels like reality.

The female Slayer moved over to Willow, uncrossing her arms and rubbing the palms of her hands against her thighs nervously – knowing the red head needed to know the fate of her deceased best friend from someone with a calmer personality and right now that only included because she had a more stable mind than the other two boys at this moment. Her body descended into a chair next to the girl covered in books, "Willow, I am so sorry." Shaking her head, knowing one lousy apology would never make up for failing in getting her childhood friend back. "We weren't able to get there in time; they seemed to waiting for us since the moment we got there. The whole thing was a trap."

David blinked, realising something important, "We barely got out alive." His sister wasn't kidding about the dangers of this gig. Was this the type of thing she goes through every day? Why was she the 'One Girl in the World' to be chosen? He felt like he didn't even know his sister at all, going through the same motions as before when that librarian told them all about the supernatural world being true and not just a made up story.

Reanna glanced at her brother, seeing his face pale in texture – the events must be catching up to him. She felt sympathy towards him more than ever, now he'd have to keep a secret from their father too. Why did he have to go after a girl from the 80's to get a date? He could have still been oblivious to the whole thing if he had just stayed home that night!

Willow brought the blonde back to her, "At least you three are okay." She spoke, uncertain even by the looks of their identical faces. She pushed down her own grief, tears clogged her throat as her mind sailed back to her dead best friend – the face that she'd never get to see again jogging through the halls, his many attempts in getting into Cordelia's pants. Her mind went on at the memories…

A loud bang made all the seated teenagers jump in their skins, their heads snapping over to the door of Giles's office – the sound came from Xander, he had kicked several unpacked boxes into the wall, successfully denting them and their pointed corners. Xander turned back to them, only a pitch of the anger and self-loathing gone from that sudden breakout – he saw Reanna flop her head into her left hand, her face looked tired – there were black bags under her eyes that could only be seen in the brightest of lights from the table, her hair was only slightly messy after the escape and her clothing could use a good overall wash. "I'm fine." Insisting he was, but on the inside his lungs were crying out for his best friend – trying to hope that everything they've been through was a terrible dream and that they'd wake up tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to start the day with a bang. But every pinch to his arm he tried in secret (now leaving a big red blotch), left him short hoped and slightly depressed.

"I don't like vampires, something tells me they're not good." His tone at the end became sarcastic again, who wouldn't if you saw your best friend now only dead but now evil and murderous.

That statement was the quote of the century – vampires were evil and demonic, something out of nightmares and Reanna was the only one with the strength and skill to fight them off.

Giles wandered out from behind the stacks, a book gloved in his hand – the rounded glasses peeling over his tired, knowing eyes. He briskly travelled down the set of stairs as Reanna turned to him, her look giving him the tone of begging to give her good news but also an exasperation that told him that she really didn't want to deal with anything at the moment, especially something to do with slaying.

"So, come on Giles – PLEASE don't make this day any worse." She noted the lack of enthusiasm from their own survival in the librarian's stance, there was something he wasn't telling them and the irony was that she hated secrets being kept from her – and if she didn't know better; she would have said that he's found what this 'Angel' guy had told her before she made it to the Bronze yesterday.

He turned to her, looking her in the eye with a seriousness that could compete with David and his effort to keep her safe. "How about; the end of the world?" Placing his white board pen into its holder when he reached the table of students.

Reanna just blinked while the other three teens looked at him, wondering if, whether or not he was speaking the truth – but they were probably thinking '_over reaction much?_'. They haven't been in the world of the Slayer long enough to know that anything like that was bound to be true.

The blonde shook her head, "Why me?" She muttered, wiping the right hand over her face – her skin felt hot with exhaustion. If she weren't the Slayer, let's just say she wouldn't even be conscious right now.

David leaned forwards in his chair, his head shooting up at the bizarre statement, "Are you serious?" He questioned the guy but also himself, the dude can't seriously be saying that this one event, 'The Harvest' could literally be the end of the world, can he?

Giles turned to him for a moment, "Of course I'm serious, David." It would be wise to remember all their names, he had a feeling that each of the teenagers would be in and out of here from now on and be around his Slayer no matter what the rules entailed. He gave his attention to the whole room as he began to explain everything that was found while the search party was out for nearly half the day, "This is what we know;-" Referring to what Willow had also found on those dreaded machines and himself with the musty old books, "-some sixty years ago. A very old, and a very powerful vampire came to this shore not just to feed…"

Reanna caught on quickly as her head turned up, listening intently while biting her lip in concentration, "…Cause this town is pretty much the heart of the fire. The fire being the vampires and demons."

The older man nodded, internally glad that his Slayer wasn't one of those girls who would play around with the fact that they could all be dead within twenty-four hours. "Yes." He confirmed. "The, uh, Spanish first settled here called it Boca Del Infierno – which is roughly translated as; Hellmouth."

"Hell?" David questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Like Heaven and Hell?" He liked to think that Heaven existed, but Hell … well, he just hoped he wouldn't go there if there is one.

Giles looked uncertain, "All I know right now is; that it's a portal from this reality to the next, reality filled with horrors beyond imagine." By this time the knowledge in his brain confirmed his next theory. "This vampire hopes to open it."

Reanna nodded, taking everything in – her mind lingering on the possibility of Heaven existing as well. When she dies, would she go there when her destiny was fulfilled? "So, this portal will bring all these demons, 'the horror beyond imagine' back?" That didn't sound good, something inside of her was pushing her to fight but isn't that all she's been doing ever since The Vampire Slayer gig was practically forced upon her? Looks like all her hopes and dreams were being flushed down the toilet … again.

"…Bringing the End of the World." Xander finished, actually believing this was happening now and knowing it wasn't just a ridiculous dream.

Willow perked up, a small smile covering her lips as if she was the one to find an important piece of evidence to something, "He blew it though, sixty years ago." She stopped, hastily changing her words, "Well, something stopped him actually – there was an earthquake that swallowed half the town … him too."

Giles perched down between Reanna and Willow, sitting on a side stood beside the white board, "See, opening portals is a tricky business." Something he'd never want to try himself or get anyone else too, so many things could go wrong and there was no need for it in the first place – all it would bring was more danger. "Odds are; he got himself stuck, rather like a cork in a bottle."

David thought over everything, 'The Harvest', it must be what ties everything together – the reason for 'The End of the World', "So, this Harvest thing is to get him out?" Unsure whether he was right or not.

The librarian gave him a short nod, "It comes only once in a Century, on this very night." Remembering the specific page of one of his chronicles that told him practically everything he needed to know, "From what I can gather; the Master can draw power from one of his minions that feed – accumulating enough power to free himself and open the portal." He stood up, turning to the board, picking up the black board pen and scrubbing away some of the previous work written up there. He opened the cap of the white board pen and began drawing something, "This minion is called the vessel – he bares this symbol." He drew a 3D three-pointed star with six lines. That was the symbol that would tell them who's giving their power to the Master.

"So," Reanna began, taking in the symbol – noting it in her mind for later, "All I need to do is stake the vampire that wears this symbol in plain sight and the Harvest is dead and buried like ashes, never to be seen again for another sixty years."

Giles thought it over, the way she made it sound – it sounded easier compared to what he had thought. But, maybe she didn't get the note that this was going to be a huge event, meaning possibly more than a dozen undead creatures running around looking for a vein to tap while the Master had his feed. "Nicely put; but yes." He confirmed.

The Slayer looked at him seriously, "Do you know where this is happening?"

"Well…" He began, shifting the glasses up further on his nose, "There are several possibilities." This event could be happening anywhere where there's dozens of warm fresh bodies. Malls, night schools, a community house by house grab-and-go, clubs, and so on…

Xander cut through, his tone certain, "They're going to the Bronze." Knowing deep down that the only reason he said that was to find Jesse, maybe his best friend was still in there … Deep down?

Everyone turned to him; Willow looked like she understood his reasoning for why he said that but didn't say anything in front of everyone. "Are you sure?" She wondered, seeing her best friend's head turned down – his hands fiddling with the opposite one, he didn't look up once to anyone.

He scoffed, tilting his head up to them finally, "Oh, come on – all those tasty morsels all over the place." A bitterness leaking into the tone of his voice, "Trust me, that's where Jesse's going to be."

No one disagreed with him or questioned his reasoning again for his suggestion. Giles just nodded, his mind going into 'Must save the World' mode. "We should get there." He declared, putting the pen down again, grabbing his jacket from behind Willow and shrugging it back on over his sweater.

David shot up to his feet, not believing any of this but again went with it anyway. "If we're going; we can't just waltz in empty handed – we'll be dead in a second flat." Vampire = Stake, Holy Water and uh, what else did his sister say again?

Reanna nodded, agreeing with her brother, "David's right," As much as she hated to admit it, her brother was a part of this for good now, all she could do is make sure he stayed alive with the right equipment by his side. "We need to go home first. It won't take long." She promised, knowing she had hidden all her slaying accessories inside her closet – somewhere no one would look.

Giles frowned, "Why there?" Not understanding as they began to file out of the Library, the teenagers following Giles and Reanna as it seemed.

The blonde just rolled her eyes giving him an irritated glare like he hadn't been listening to anything David had said in one sentence, "Supplies." She told him, grabbing her brother's arm and ran – dragging him along with her. Both of them beginning to hope that their father wasn't home; neither of them want to think about what would happen if he was.

**Wow, that took a while huh – anyway, the next one should be up pretty quickly. I had trouble with the part where they went to find Jesse in the sewers but a new inspiration from my teacher taking an interest got me past it. Over 10,000 words again…**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


End file.
